L'archipel du Zygon
by OldGirl-NoraArlani
Summary: 804. Peu après sa régénération, alors que Clara essaie encore de s'habituer à lui, le 12e Docteur reçoit un appel de détresse via un hypercube émanant de son ami le Corsaire. Le voilà aussitôt reparti pour une nouvelle petite aventure dans l'espace. Au menu : la résolution d'un vieux mystère de l'univers, une brume rouge vorace et un Zygon facétieux. (Repub avec chap. plus courts)
1. Message in a bottle

Disclaimer : Doctor Who ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages et j'écris pour mon plaisir et peut-être le vôtre.**  
**

.

* * *

**L'ARCHIPEL DU ZYGON**

_Fanfic Doctor Who – Saison 8 alternative ep. 8.04_

par OldGirl Nora Arlani | FanFiction . net

Republication

**_* Cette histoire a obtenu une recommandation de lecture sur le site FIC IS NOT THE ENEMY *_**

Résumé : Peu de temps après sa régénération, alors que Clara essaie encore de se faire à son nouveau lui, le Docteur reçoit un appel de détresse sous la forme d'un hypercube émanant de son ami le Corsaire. Le voilà aussitôt parti pour une nouvelle petite aventure dans l'espace. Au menu : la résolution d'un vieux mystère de l'univers, un autre seigneur du Temps et son Tardis, une mystérieuse brume écarlate et un Zygon facétieux...

Épisode préquel à "L'Ame du Tardis" avec Eleven et les Ponds

.

* * *

**CHAPITRE I **

**Message in a bottle**

D'abord il y avait eu comme un petit bruit discret.

Quelque chose de si léger que c'était à peine perceptible et aurait pu conduire le Docteur à douter de ce qu'il avait entendu. Mais n'importe quel pilote, quel que soit son véhicule, sait bien reconnaître à l'oreille le moindre cliquetis paraissant anormal…

La formidable machine organique qu'était le cerveau du Gallifréen commençait déjà à repenser à tous les petits bruits de même nature qu'il aurait pu entendre auparavant, quand cela recommença soudain mollement exécuté...

« Tonk... … Tonk… …Tonk… …».

Une chose était sûre, ça venait de l'extérieur. Ne frappait-on pas à la porte ? En quelques enjambées de ses longues jambes d'échassier, il courut sans attendre ouvrir la porte du Tardis.

Au dehors, une petite boite lumineuse transparente flottait dans l'espace à hauteur du regard et elle poursuivit son mouvement vers l'intérieur du vaisseau, une fois son passage libéré. Il tendit la main pour s'en saisir.

Avec la plus extrême surprise et une petite touche d'appréhension, il se mit à considérer l'hypercube posé à plat dans sa paume, l'esprit vrillé par toutes les questions que sa présence parfaitement inattendue soulevait. Car qui disait hypercube, disait expéditeur Seigneur du Temps… En théorie.

Selon les experts, la Théorie était un pays fabuleux où tout le monde aurait aimé vivre, mais où la vie s'avérait définitivement ennuyeuse, parce que tout s'y passait toujours bien ! En théorie, le Tardis était une machine temporelle qui pouvait l'emmener n'importe où et n'importe quand. En théorie, il aimait voyager avec des compagnons. En théorie, il était le dernier Seigneur du Temps…  
Mais en théorie aussi, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui le contactait volontiers par ce biais et en théorie, cette personne était morte.

Il se souvenait encore bien de la dernière fausse joie qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu'il avait cru recevoir ainsi des nouvelles de son ami le Corsaire… Etait-ce encore lui qui lui envoyait ce cube ? Corsaire ou… pas Corsaire ?  
Il ne tint pas plus de cinq secondes, lassé par le million de conjectures par lesquelles il venait d'en passer à la vitesse de l'éclair. Quand il activa le module, une voix tendue se fit soudain entendre :

_« Docteur, ici le Corsaire ! Ceci est un message de détresse. Je suis prisonnier d'un banc de brume plasmatique qui fige et dévore les systèmes de ma Caravelle. Si ce message te parvient avant ma mort, je t'en prie, viens me tirer de là !… »._

.°.

Corsaire ! Bingo ! Le Docteur sentit un frisson d'excitation le gagner. Même s'il avait l'air à présent d'un vénérable vieux monsieur, le cas n'était pas rare, surtout quand la combinaison du mystère et du danger se profilait en perspective. Eusse-t-il eu à trouver d'autres justifications pour y répondre, tout message de détresse était forcément prioritaire. Rationnellement, ne pouvait-t-il pas uniquement décider d'aller y voir de plus près ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et constata avec un peu de dépit qu'il était tout seul.

Se rapprochant de la console de pilotage, il s'empressa de lui donner à avaler le cube de communication qui transmit automatiquement les coordonnées s'y trouvant psychiquement encodées, direct dans le système de navigation du Tardis.

Le choc du freinage brutal, à quelques encablures de la zone de l'espace qui était spécifiée dans le message, ne tarda pas à ramener magiquement Clara de là où elle était, on ne sait où, dans les profondeurs du vaisseau… vers la salle de contrôle toute grise.

— Mais que se passe-t-il à la fin ? On est rentrés dans quelque chose ?

Le Docteur sortit l'hypercube de la console et le fit sauter dans sa main en lui imprimant un mouvement de rotation, avant de le réceptionner comme un jongleur et de le lui montrer.

— J'ai reçu du courrier d'un vieil ami mort ! se rengorgea-t-il un peu en la toisant pour voir comment elle réagirait à cette nouvelle.

— Un ami _mort_ ? répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Et bien ! Entre River et lui !... C'est moi ou tout votre carnet d'adresses est au cimetière ? Fréquenter des vivants, ça vous arrive encore ?... Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Le Seigneur du Temps eut un sourire en coin. Ça c'était Clara. Toujours à mettre un doigt innocemment cruel sur de petits détails de ce genre... Il continua dans la même veine, à dire des horreurs comme si de rien n'était.

— Oh trois fois rien. Il s'est fait dépecer pour ses organes et son Tardis a été dévoré vivant par un astéroïde malfaisant !

— Son Tardis ? Vous voulez dire que votre ami était un autre Seigneur du Temps ?

— Oui. De temps en temps, ça pouvait arriver. Je n'ai pas toujours été complètement misanthrope, vous savez…_ Je peux_ avoir des amis, lui répondit-il en la regardant comme s'il savait bien qu'elle allait objecter.

— Oh j'aimerais bien voir ça un jour !... persifla-t-elle. Et du coup, vous êtes revenu vérifier qu'il était toujours bien au fond de sa tombe ?

— Ventrebleu, non ! Pour rien au monde je ne retournerais dans ce lieu maudit ! Je suis seulement allé aux coordonnées indiquées par le message… Les détecteurs indiquent d'ailleurs bien qu'il y a un vaisseau et le banc de plasma dont il parle.

Le Docteur manipula quelques boutons pour activer la caméra extérieure et la projeter sur un écran qu'il tourna vers elle pour qu'elle puisse voir. Elle se pencha dessus avec une curiosité empressée.

— Hé ! Mais ce n'est pas un vaisseau spatial, c'est un _voilier _!

— Le Corsaire aimait donner cette forme à son Tardis. Il trouvait ça…

— _Cool_ _?_ proposa-t-elle avec un petit sourire ému.

— Très certainement, répondit-il avec un accès de timidité mâtinée de brusquerie.

En vérité, elle trouvait tout à fait attachant que la moindre allusion aux tics et aux manies de sa précédente incarnation le mette toujours aussi mal à l'aise...

Il avait pour sa part une conscience bien trop aiguë de l'attachement que Clara vouait au souvenir de son ancien lui, même si elle essayait comme elle pouvait de ne pas trop le montrer. Il s'en voulait de ne jamais oser aborder franchement le sujet mais sentait bien qu'elle ne débordait pas de confiance quant à la longévité de leur duo d'exploration… Elle avait laissé échapper plusieurs fois qu'elle se sentait davantage comme un legs du Onzième que comme une véritable compagne choisie. Il savait bien que c'était entièrement de sa faute si elle continuait de le penser.

— Vous croyez que votre mystérieux ami pourrait être encore en vie ? continuait-elle.

— Voilà la grande question. Il ne devrait pas l'être, sauf si nous avons voyagé dans le temps également… Une petite vérification s'impose… Ah oui ! Nous sommes très certainement _avant_ le moment de son trépas ! Enfin, je l'espère ou sinon le mystère s'épaissirait…

Il disait ça avec bien trop de contentement. Elle s'appuya contre le bord de la console pour le regarder traficoter des leviers. Pendant qu'il avait les mains prises par la manœuvre, elle attrapa l'hypercube laissé de côté et caressa ses arrêtes avec curiosité.

— En dehors de repenser à la mort de votre ami, qu'est-ce qui vous chagrine ? questionna-t-elle

Il tourna une petite manivelle plusieurs fois.

— Ce que vous tenez dans les mains est une technologie de communication Seigneur du Temps que seuls les miens peuvent et savent utiliser. Si mon ami est indubitablement mort (et j'ai toutes les raisons de penser qu'il l'est vraiment) qui donc est-il capable d'utiliser un de ces cubes pour m'envoyer des messages en son nom ? Normalement : un autre Seigneur du Temps… continua-t-il tout seul en faisant les questions et les réponses selon sa bonne habitude. Mais comme vous savez, certaines rumeurs persistantes affirment que je suis le dernier. Un point que j'ai jugé bon d'aller éclaircir sur le champ.

Clara hocha la tête, comprenant combien le sujet pouvait le troubler et l'intriguer. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser également que c'était une autre sorte de petite boîte gallifréenne qui arrivait inopinément jusqu'à lui. Elle se sentait interpelée par leur nombre croissant ces derniers temps[1].

— Donc que faisons-nous ? Vous voulez un grappin et tirer dessus jusqu'à ce que l'on attrape ce navire en perdition dans la brume fantomatique qui le retient ? questionna-t-elle avec un sourire.

— Le _cerveau de notre bande_ aurait-il une meilleure idée? répondit-il pince-sans-rire en suspendant son geste au-dessus d'un levier.

Elle battit des cils sans répondre avec une mimique légèrement boudeuse et, sans doute, inconsciemment aguicheuse… Faute de réponse audible de sa part, il lança alors le grappin avec un petit sourire de satisfaction triomphant. La progression du halage, qui avait l'air pourtant bien partie, s'interrompit assez vite quand le filin se rompit d'un coup sec en faisant trembler le Tardis sous le choc.

— Sapristi mais c'est vrai ! s'exclama-t-il. Ça n'est pas du tout une brume de plasma ! Ça ronge le filin de treuillage !

La moue de Clara était peu rassurée.

— Ça ronge ? Mais… c'est vivant ou c'est de l'acide ? Mhh, pardon non, si c'était de l'acide ça aurait dû attaquer le bateau…

— Hum, c'est un Tardis ce « bateau », il a quelques moyens de résister vaillamment, fit remarquer le Docteur.

— Et bien sûr, vous allez me dire qu'on n'a pas de rayon tracteur ?

Le Docteur prit la pause en se croisant les bras, une main tirant pensivement sur sa barbiche, comme s'il faisait mine de réfléchir sérieusement au problème avant de s'interrompre aussitôt en affichant un air impatienté.

— Un _rayon tracteur _? Non. C'est vraiment ri-di-cule ! D'où sortez-vous une idée pareille ?

— De _StarTrek_, répondit-elle. Pourquoi ce serait ridicule ? Comment pouvons-nous attirer le vaisseau jusqu'à nous alors ? Avec un gros aimant ?

— Rudimentaire mais sans doute efficace, je n'en disconviens pas. On va tester ça tout de suite, en attendant que je dégote un plan B… répondit-il en pianotant sur des boutons.

Dans le banc de plasma en suspension, le navire de l'espace s'était mis à bouger un peu dans leur direction. Clara était allée rouvrir la porte pour jeter un coup d'œil sur la progression. Son ton s'était fait enthousiaste :

— Il avance !

— Mais j'y compte bien !… marmonna-t-il en se démontant à moitié une épaule pour tourner une manivelle un peu récalcitrante.

— Docteur, je crois que je vois quelqu'un qui fait signe à la barre… Non ! Attendez, il s'en va !

— Quelqu'un qui ressemble à quoi ? demanda le Seigneur du Temps en lâchant tout pour venir aussitôt près d'elle regarder aussi.

La Caravelle se rapprochait et lorsqu'elle fut totalement sortie et désengluée de l'étendue nébuleuse, elle fit soudain un bond plus important en direction du Tardis et le cogna en le faisant tanguer et virevolter en une danse étrange. Les deux vaisseaux se stabilisèrent au bout d'un moment à quelque distance de là.

— Bien, fit le Docteur en s'engageant dans l'embrasure de la porte, je crois que la formule rituelle en ces circonstances est : _à l'abordage ? _

Et il sauta depuis le seuil du Tardis par-dessus le bastingage.  
Clara se dit qu'elle préférait sans doute encore « Geronimo » mais que ça ferait bien l'affaire, pour cette fois.

.°.

* * *

[1] Voir : _Le mystère des lapins-tonnerre,_ Nora Arlani, octobre 2014


	2. A l'abordage !

**CHAPITRE II **

**A l'abordage !**

Elle atterrit pour sa part entre un tas de corde enroulé à moitié avachi et trois boulets de canon retenus par un casier de bois sans doute conçu pour les empêcher de rouler partout. Du coin de l'œil, le Docteur la vit tâter précautionneusement les choses autour d'elle. Le pont était en bois, les cordes étaient en corde et les boulets probablement en plomb. Elle fit un tour sur elle-même pour apprécier les dimensions du navire, avant se pencher à une balustrade décorative pour regarder en bas de la dunette, où une grande barre de navigation, classiquement circulaire et à poignées, se dressait immobile dans toute sa splendeur. Plus personne derrière par contre.

Elle se dépêcha de le rejoindre car il avait l'air de vouloir entreprendre un grand tour d'exploration de la poupe à la proue. Elle aurait de la chance s'il ne décidait pas de grimper en vigie…

— Mais on dirait un vrai navire ! s'extasia-t-elle.

— Le Corsaire est déjà venu sur Terre, répondit le Docteur, qui venait de sortir son tournevis sonique. Vous êtes sûre que vous avez vu quelqu'un tout à l'heure ?

— Certaine.

— Venez, nous allons essayez à l'intérieur…

Il poussa la porte qui était derrière l'imposant gouvernail et Clara resta alors muette de saisissement. Si elle avait pu avoir un doute sur le fait de se trouver dans un Tardis, il venait à l'instant d'être dissipé ! Les dimensions de la pièce étaient très importantes et excédaient ce que l'esprit anticipait d'après les proportions extérieures.

A première vue toutefois, le décor était bien dans le ton de celui d'un vieux navire : il y avait du bois partout ! Mais aussi de jolis meubles, des rideaux et des tapis qui rendaient l'ensemble un peu plus « cosy ». De grands chandeliers étaient allumés mais Clara découvrit vite que ce n'était pas de la cire qui y brûlait mais une autre matière qui ne fondait pas – une somme toute modeste concession à la modernité.

Le Docteur avait trouvé un coffre dans un coin et l'avait ouvert sans difficulté car il n'était pas verrouillé : il contenait quelques effets personnels : une paire de bottes, une chemise propre, un exemplaire de Moby Dick, une lunette télescopique, mais aussi plusieurs autres objets anachroniques comme des épées d'Abraxolios, un phaser, des hypercubes vierges et quelques bijoux gallifréens.

— Vous avez trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ? s'enquit Clara.

— Des choses plausibles en tous cas, fit le Docteur en refermant le coffre. Je suis déjà venu ici. C'est bien son vaisseau. Mais il est étrange qu'il ne soit pas là pour nous accueillir…

Comme pour venir le contredire, un bruit de bottes se fit entendre à l'extérieur et la porte venant du pont laissa entrer un homme aussi large que grand, qui se courbait pour passer sous le linteau, manifestement prévu pour des matelots plus petits…

— Docteur ! appela-t-il. C'est toi ?

.°.

L'inconnu se déplia une fois en bas de l'escalier. Sa tête, enveloppée d'un foulard rouge noué sur la nuque, touchait presque le plafond. Il portait une vieille redingote élimée qui avait dû être bleue un jour, une exubérante chemise bouffante de coton blanc qui faisait ressortir son teint hâlé et sa large dentition éclatante, tandis qu'une culotte de peau et des bottes montantes à boucle, en cuir fauve complétaient l'ensemble.

Riant bruyamment de ces retrouvailles, il alla serrer dans l'étau des deux pythons musculeux qui lui servaient de bras, un Docteur embarrassé qui avait presque l'air effrayé.

— Ha ha ha ! Je savais que tu me retrouverais ! Sacrée vieille branche ! C'est toujours toi le meilleur, même si tu as une vraie mine de papier mâché !

Il le secoua comme un prunier.

— Des jours et des jours, que je suis coincé dans ce truc ! J'ai envoyé des messages partout mais personne ne répond ! Enfin personne sauf toi… Quand je t'ai vu arriver, je suis allé me rendre un peu plus présentable… Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a retenu ?

Clara se mit à toussoter pour signaler sa présence. Le Corsaire tourna la tête et ses yeux se fichèrent dans les siens tandis que ses lèvres épaisses s'étiraient largement.

— Oh, mais qu'est-ce que nous avons là ?

Il fit un bond en écartant le Docteur d'un bras pour se poster droit comme un i au-devant de Clara, dont il prit la main pour poser un baiser sur son dos. Elle tenta de la retirer mais il la retint fermement entre ses deux paumes.

— Toujours accompagné de filles tellement charmantes ! remarqua-t-il à l'attention du Docteur mais sans la quitter des yeux. C'est l'une des choses qui me surprend toujours chez toi. Quand donc te décideras-tu à te ranger et à te remarier avec quelqu'un de ton âge ?

— Jamais, répondit le Docteur l'œil étincelant. Clara, voici mon vieil ami le Corsaire et je suis ravi de constater qu'il a l'air _dans une forme éblouissante_, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de la jeune femme comme pour lui signaler de ne pas gaffer. Corsaire, voici Clara. Et tu peux lui lâcher la main, elle ne va pas s'envoler…

Clara adressa un regard reconnaissant au Docteur en récupérant sa main qu'elle se mit à masser pour rétablir la circulation. Le Corsaire ne sentait pas sa force.

— Oh quelle bonne nouvelle ! Je n'ai parlé à personne depuis trop longtemps ! Faites-moi l'honneur d'être mes hôtes : nous allons fêter ça ! dit-il avec bonne humeur. Nous allons boire, rouler sous la table et parler du bon vieux temps ! Je vais mettre un tonneau en perce !

Clara se mit à sourire finement et questionna le Docteur à mi-voix :

— Et donc votre sobriété légendaire, c'était du pipeau ça aussi ? Je croyais que vous ne buviez pas…

Le Corsaire se tapa sur les cuisses, en envoya une bourrade sur l'épaule du Docteur tout à fait propre à déboiter une articulation plus fragile.

— Comment ça, il ne boit pas ? J'ai pris avec cette canaille les cuites les plus mémorables de ma vie ! Et aujourd'hui, c'est une occasion ! Ne bougez pas de là. Le mess est juste derrière cette porte, je vais chercher de quoi nous restaurer à l'office … J'arrive !

Il marcha à grandes enjambées vers une autre porte et Clara crut qu'elle allait lui rester dans les mains quand il l'ouvrit pour remonter un couloir.

.°.

Elle se tourna alors vers le Docteur.

— C'est un personnage !... Mais vous êtes resté extraordinairement silencieux pendant tout ce temps, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Le Docteur ressortit le sonique et balaya la pièce avec un coup d'œil pensif sur les résultats.

— Il faudrait que je voie son tatouage, dit-il à mi-voix.

— Et bien, ça dépend un peu de votre degré de familiarité… répondit-elle avec un petit sourire. Il est situé dans un endroit visible ?

Le Docteur sourit dans sa moustache.

— Parfaitement ! Sur son avant-bras. Ecoutez, si nous buvons – enfin si _je_ bois avec lui, car _vous_ n'allez certainement pas boire – il finira par avoir chaud, il tombera la veste et là nous verrons bien. C'est un ouroboros, un serpent circulaire qui se mord la queue. Un symbole d'éternité, ajouta-t-il avant qu'elle ait pu faire le moindre commentaire taquin. Mais… vous n'avez pas tort, son tatouage n'est pas toujours situé au même endroit au fil des régénérations, il se promène…

— Mais dites-donc ! Je peux boire moi aussi ! assura-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches. Je suis à peu près sûre que je tiens mieux l'alcool que vous !

— Ma chère, vous vous trompez. Nous ne boxons pas dans la même catégorie… Les Seigneurs du Temps filtrent presque automatiquement l'alcool qui ne reste pas assez longtemps dans l'organisme pour les enivrer.

— Mais alors qu'a-t-il l'intention de vous faire boire ?

— Et bien comme je n'en sais rien, j'aimerais autant ne pas avoir à découvrir que ça a peut avoir un effet déplorable sur vous… Vous allez rester sobre.

Elle eut une expression ironique qu'il attrapa au vol et secoua la tête pour la contredire.

— Je préférerais me tromper, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il nous cache quelque chose. Il est très exubérant, c'est certain. Mais il y a quelque chose de bizarre dans les relevés, dit-il agitant le tournevis sonique entre ses doigts. Si je ne bois pas avec lui, il va se méfier. Vous, il ne vous connait pas, il ne s'étonnera pas.

— Ok, c'est moi le capitaine de soirée, donc…

Une femme brune portant le même foulard et les mêmes vêtements que le Corsaire entra en disant tout fort :

— Holà holà, il n'y a qu'un seul capitaine à bord et c'est moi ! J'espère que vous n'avez pas l'intention de me disputer mon commandement, ma jolie ?

Sur la table du mess, elle déposa le grand plateau qu'elle avait dans les mains. Elle y avait mis une grosse miche de pain, un morceau de jambon, du fromage, du raisin, puis elle disposa les gobelets d'étain ciselés à côté. Mais tandis qu'elle finissait ce mouvement, elle sursauta en regardant ses mains avant de soupirer :

— Oh, non ! Voilà que ça recommence !

.


	3. Le Corsaire mutant

**CHAPITRE III **

**Le Corsaire mutant**

Le Docteur et Clara la fixèrent d'un air passablement stupéfait.

L'air assez contrariée, elle écarta les bras et se regarda. La chemise qu'elle portait ouverte jusqu'à la ceinture il y avait encore cinq minutes, offrait désormais une vue très directe sur des pectoraux d'aspect assez différent… Elle la referma vivement et se mit à bougonner en se passant la main sur le biceps.

— Et voilà ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces petits bras maigres ?… Non mais de quoi j'ai l'air maintenant ?

— D'une femme, répondit sobrement le Docteur avec un air soucieux.

Le Corsaire l'ignora en essayant d'ajuster sa tenue au mieux : en resserrant ce qui devait l'être, en reboutonnant ce qui ne l'était pas, en retroussant ce qui était trop long, puis leur adressa un grand sourire, comme si tout cela n'était qu'un épiphénomène sans la moindre importance.

— Bon. Prenez place, je vous en prie ! Goûtez le raisin, vous m'en direz des nouvelles !

Le Docteur se croisa les bras en signe ostensible de mécontentement et ne prit pas place le moins du monde.

— Est-ce que tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ici ?

Elle grimaça.

— Ah bon, tu as remarqué la différence ?... D'accord. Depuis que je suis là, enfin je veux dire quand la Caravelle a été immobilisée, ça a commencé. Je crains que cette substance n'ait complètement intoxiqué ses circuits et que ça ait même une influence sur l'eau que je recycle... C'est d'ailleurs bien pour ça que je ne vous en propose pas ! dit-elle en levant sa chopine. Ça ne me fait pas mal, c'est juste déconcertant, car ça se produit n'importe quand et sans crier gare.

— Ce ne sont pas des régénérations éclair ? demanda Clara.

— Et que savez-vous donc des régénérations, jeune fille ? fit le Corsaire avec un sourire un peu distant.

— Je sais ce que j'en ai vu, répondit-elle avec l'assurance tranquille de celle qui n'était pas décidée à s'en laisser remontrer.

Le Corsaire haussa un sourcil semi réprobateur, tout en se découpant plusieurs grosses tranches de pain à l'aide du grand coutelas qu'elle portait à la ceinture. En lui balançant une œillade en biais, elle laissa échapper d'un ton faussement scandalisé qui faisait traîner les voyelles :

— Docteur ! Tu laisses voir tes régénérations à tes petits compagnons ? C'est positivement choquant et si avant-gardiste de ta part ! J'avais oublié combien tu pouvais être iconoclaste, sous tes airs de ne pas y toucher…

Elle entreprit de couper aussi du fromage et de confectionner des petits sandwichs et vint en mettre un d'autorité dans les mains de Clara.

— Corsaire, intervint le Docteur, tu sais bien que nous ne pouvons pas changer d'apparence aussi rapidement que ça sans nous régénérer et sans un certain temps d'adaptation…

Elle opina et vida son gobelet d'un trait après un toast muet dans sa direction.

— Oui, ça me dit vaguement quelque chose, ironisa-t-elle. Mais avant de m'inquiéter, je préférerais que mon vaisseau puisse se remettre de cette épreuve. Je voudrais l'emmener se ressourcer dans un endroit sympa. Une fois qu'elle ira bien, on s'occupera de moi. Le Tardis est toujours amarré ? Il ne faudrait pas qu'on le perde en route…

— Non, aucun grappin ne résistait. Tu n'as pas fait de recherches pour identifier ce nuage ?

— Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est une vraie cochonnerie ! Et… que nous n'allons pas ennuyer la demoiselle, avec des théories fumeuses sur le plasma carnivore…

— Oh si, je vous en prie, ennuyez-moi ! fit-elle en regardant le Docteur qui fixait son ami d'un air hiératique impénétrable.

— Ah non, si je voulais faire ça, je vous raconterais plutôt comment j'ai été adulé comme un dieu par les Assyriens…

— Et comment savez-vous que je sais ce qu'est un Assyrien ? rétorqua Clara, peut-être un peu gagnée par le doute du Docteur.

— Oh ! fit le Corsaire. A dire vrai, vous n'en avez qu'une très vague idée, mais vous êtes terrienne et vous êtes relativement érudite sur l'histoire de votre planète.

— Je vous remercie. Où est-ce écrit ?

Le Corsaire sourit en piquant un grain de raisin, puis de la pointe de son couteau, il désigna le Docteur.

— Dans sa caboche ! fit-il avant de rire. Vous ne mangez rien ? Je n'ai des soupçons que pour l'eau, vous savez…

Le Docteur croqua dans un sandwich sans doute uniquement pour se montrer suffisamment coopératif, car il dit tout de suite après :

— Moi j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'est cette matière : une forme de vie consciente gazeuse ? Apparemment elle a besoin de se nourrir et c'est pour ça qu'elle a attrapé la Caravelle… Je remonte dans le Tardis pour effectuer quelques analyses. Parce que si on sait ce que c'est, on pourra peut-être comprendre pourquoi tu sembles osciller comme ça entre tes précédentes incarnations… J'aimerais bien que tu viennes à l'infirmerie aussi…

Le Corsaire secoua la tête et se remit debout d'un seul coup en faisait claquer ses bottes.

— Ho ho, pas question que tu joues au docteur avec moi, surtout tant que j'ai cette forme… Tu piquerais un fard en essayant de voir où est mon tatouage… Je t'accorde une heure pas plus avant de regagner l'Archipel car la Caravelle n'en peut plus ! Et pendant ce temps, moi je ferai le grand tour du propriétaire à ta jeune amie… Libre à toi de rester sur ton ennuyeux vaisseau cubique ! Puisque personne ne veut ni manger ni boire, venez jolie demoiselle. La salle des coffres est pleine de beaux bijoux qui vous iraient à ravir… fit-elle charmeuse.

Elle vit que Clara ne réagissait pas et accentua son sourire. Il faut dire qu'à lui tout seul, ce sourire-là était une arme de destruction massive. Mais cette dernière, qui avait tout de même déjà vu celui de Jack Harkness, surprit toutefois tout le monde en déclarant tout à trac :

— Je pense que le Docteur préférerait sûrement que _je_ fasse l'analyse de la substance pendant que _lui_ ferait un petit tour de vaisseau avec vous…

Elle fut ravie de voir la mâchoire du Corsaire s'étirer vers le bas, sous le coup de la surprise. Elle n'avait pas du tout l'air d'y croire.

— Vous êtes intelligente à ce point ? s'étonna-t-elle.

— Tu n'as pas idée ! répondit le Docteur en souriant avec un léger hochement de tête approbateur vers sa jeune amie pour marcher dans sa combine. Clara, je vous remercie de vous dévouez pour les analyses. Voilà tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas vu mon très cher Corsaire… Combien de temps au juste, mhh? Depuis cette bonne vieille présidente Flavia ? Depuis les petits ennuis que tu as eus avec la Kleptocratie ?...

— Ah baste ! Ne parlons plus de ces vieilles histoires… Parlons plutôt des nouvelles !

Même Clara sentit que cette façon d'éluder n'était pas de nature à rassurer le Docteur. Et le sourire qu'arborait ce dernier ne présageait rien de bon.

— Le Corsaire est trop bon, il fait mine de ne pas se souvenir que_ je n'ai jamais voulu embarquer comme mousse à son bord quand j'étais enfant _!

Quand l'autre Seigneur du Temps ne releva pas l'erreur, le Docteur fut sûr que c'était un imposteur car il était impossible qu'il eut oublié les circonstances de leur toute première rencontre. En effet, lorsqu'il était tout jeune, le Docteur avait voulu s'embarquer avec le Corsaire pour découvrir le vaste univers à ses côtés et il s'était fait rembarrer et renvoyer tout penaud dans son foyer. Il avait été puni pour cela pendant une année entière.

— C'est la journée des surprises ! s'exclama Clara qui ignorait tout cela. Non seulement je rencontre un autre Seigneur du Temps mais en plus il est plus vieux que vous ! Je ne croyais pas ça possible ! Et si vous faisiez un détour dans votre grand tour, pour me déposer à la porte du Tardis ?

— Je vote pour ! fit le Docteur.

— Moi aussi, répondit Clara.

_« Moaa oossii_ _»_ fit une troisième voix en écho, tout à fait semblable à celle d'un perroquet.

Ils sursautèrent tous en réalisant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans cette pièce, ce qui était un peu étrange car ils pensaient avoir regardé partout lorsqu'ils étaient entrés.

— Ah, te voilà toi ! Je vous présente Carcarax ! Sois poli mon beau ! Dis bonjour à nos invités !

Dans un coin de la pièce, posée en équilibre précaire sur un petit perchoir, une pauvre bête fruit des amours improbables et malheureuses entre un chat et un ara, clignait ses yeux ronds trop écartés dans leur direction et secouait ses ailes.

_« Bonne jour à nos zinvités ! Crraaa ! » _

.°.

Le Corsaire tendit le bras en l'air comme un fauconnier et l'animal sauta pour venir s'y poser. Pour sa peine, il se vit gratifier d'un petit morceau de raisin qu'il goba d'une façon particulièrement bizarre étant donné qu'il avait une sorte de museau-bec d'allure peu pratique.

Le Docteur s'était approché de Clara et murmura subrepticement tout bas à son oreille

— Reconnaissez-vous cet animal ?

— Pas du tout, je devrais ?

— D'habitude c'est soit un chat, soit un perroquet, mais personnellement je vois plutôt un amalgame très inesthétique entre les deux…

— Pareil pour moi.

— Ok, remontez à bord du Tardis, branchez tous les détecteurs et tâchez de suivre nos déplacements ou de savoir s'il y a d'autres formes de vie à bord... Si je n'ai pas donné signe de vie dans une heure, vous viendrez me sortir du pétrin. Je compte sur vous !

— C'est pas un peu fini les messes basses, vous deux ? fit le Corsaire en se rapprochant pour mieux entendre. Sortons, dépêchons !

Ils prirent le petit escalier raide qui menait au pont et sortirent sous le ciel nocturne de l'espace constellé. Un peu plus loin, l'étrange étendue nébuleuse semblait plus rouge et plus menaçante que jamais. Le Corsaire avait levé le bras de nouveau pour renvoyer son animal qui alla se lover dans un tas de corde, tandis que le Docteur raccompagnait Clara vers le Tardis flottant toujours sagement tout près du bastingage.

— Je ne suis pas très tranquille de vous laisser tout seul, remarqua Clara.

— Non, votre idée était très bonne… Je pense que le but était effectivement de m'attirer ici et plus tôt nous saurons ce qui se passe vraiment, mieux ça vaudra.

— Ce n'est pas votre ami, n'est-ce pas ?

— J'ai des doutes à ce sujet.

— Je suppose que nous n'avons pas le temps d'en parler plus… Mais qu'est-ce que je pourrai faire s'il voulait juste vous attraper et qu'il prenait la fuite dès que je ne suis plus à bord ?

— Je ne crois pas que c'est ce qui se passera, mais le cas échéant, j'ai pleinement confiance dans votre ressource et votre astuce. Vous êtes apparemment très capable d'inciter le Tardis à vous aider maintenant…

Elle eut une petite moue dubitative mais qu'il ne vit pas car il rapprochait une petite caisse pour lui servir de marchepied afin qu'elle puisse enjamber le rebord de la Caravelle et revenir à l'intérieur du Tardis. Il lui fit un signe de tête encourageant une fois qu'elle fut à l'intérieur et lui désigna la console.

— Les détecteurs ! lui rappela-t-il.

.

* * *

LE DOCTEUR

Le Corsaire l'avait rejoint : elle tenait à la main ses bottes qu'elle avait enlevées parce qu'elles étaient devenues vraiment trop grandes et les jolis petits pieds de sa cinquième incarnation ne faisaient aucun bruit sur le bois du pont. Le Docteur suivait des yeux la petite silhouette de Clara avancer jusqu'aux commandes de son vaisseau.

— Hey, fit-elle en claquant des doigts devant son visage pour capter son attention. Tu es donc tellement accro à ta petite terrienne que tu ne peux pas la laisser cinq minutes ?

— Cinq minutes ? On n'avait pas dit une heure ? releva le Docteur.

— Façon de parler ! Viens, suis-moi, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

— Quelque chose de plus important que de savoir ce qui t'a retenu prisonnier tout ce temps ?

— Oui, beaucoup plus important. C'est dans mes quartiers.

— Ils sont loin ?

— Non, juste derrière la plage. C'est par là.

Lorsqu'ils furent revenus dans la grande salle à l'intérieur de la Caravelle, elle l'avait conduit par une autre porte toute proche de celle du mess, qui avait débouché sur un vaste espace intérieur.

Celui-ci présentait tous les aspects d'une carte postale maritime idyllique : une petite anse de mer, un soleil éternellement couchant rougeoyant au fond de l'horizon artificiel, des cocotiers qui bordaient une jolie plage de sable blanc très fin, léchée par une eau paresseuse et violemment bleue.

— Quel charmant endroit ! commenta le Docteur. Presque romantique, non ? Pourtant d'habitude tu ne l'es pas du tout.

— Ok ! Tu veux bien arrêter le tir maintenant ? Mes invitées apprécient ce lieu parfait pour se détendre… Mes quartiers sont au bout.

— Corsaire, puisque tu veux de la sincérité, je sais que tu me mens.

— Ah, non, ils sont bien là ! Cette ouverture, là dans la paroi rocheuse… tu vois ?

Le Docteur stoppa sa marche et attrapa le bras du Corsaire pour en relever la manche. Il était vierge de tout tatouage. Il la fixa alors d'un air furieux et déçu. Piquée au jeu, elle releva d'elle-même l'autre manche pour montrer qu'il n'y en avait pas non plus de l'autre côté.

— Ne le cherche pas, ce n'est pas là qu'il est, dit-elle le poing sur la hanche.

— Pourquoi ne pas cesser cette mascarade ? proposa-t-il. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas mon ami.

Elle considéra son air fermé avec attention, plissant ses yeux joliment fendus en amande, elle analysa son comportement distant et méfiant avant de lui répondre :

— Tu n'as jamais vraiment aimé cette incarnation, n'est-ce pas ? C'est vrai qu'elle a été un peu difficile avec toi… Mais je te trouve un peu cruel au moins pour toutes les autres. Je t'ai envoyé un message de détresse, tu ne te souviens pas ? Entre et tu comprendras pourquoi je suis en danger.

Derrière eux, l'écho d'un grand « plouf » retentit et le Docteur se retourna.

— Le bassin aquatique est peuplé ? s'étonna-t-il.

— C'est un véritable écosystème, répondit-elle un peu évasivement. Maintenant si tu veux bien cesser d'atermoyer et me suivre…

Elle pénétra dans une sorte de grotte où il la suivit en soupirant. Une fois sur le seuil, il reconnut volontiers qu'il n'était certainement pas préparé à voir un tel spectacle !

Pour commencer, le lieu trop dépouillé ne ressemblait pas le moins du monde à l'idée qu'on se faisait d'une chambre. Ses parois étaient brutes, et il n'y avait presque pas d'éclairage à l'exception d'une petite bougie sans cire comme celles qu'ils avaient vues dans la grande salle sous le pont. Il n'y avait aucun meuble, pas même un tapis ou un coussin.

Mais une chose pourtant attirait le regard. Sur un grand rocher plat s'élevant à mi-hauteur, le corps du Corsaire tel qu'il le connaissait durant sa neuvième incarnation, le géant bronzé qui les avait accueilli tout à l'heure, gisait sur le dos tandis qu'une autre version de lui-même sous la forme de sa cinquième incarnation féminine, était agenouillée à ses côtés, la tête posée contre ses cœurs qu'elle devait essayer d'écouter battre faiblement.

.


	4. La légion des affamés

**CHAPITRE IV **

**La légion des affamés**

CLARA OSWALD

Tant bien que mal, Clara avait réussi à brancher les détecteurs sur la nouvelle console mais ne comprenait pas vraiment comment les lire. Les mises à jour qu'avait effectuées le Tardis ne s'étendaient pas qu'à la décoration. C'était beaucoup moins facile que d'allumer la caméra extérieure et d'observer ce qui se passait autour… Lorsqu'elle le fit, histoire de se donner l'impression qu'elle réussissait quelque chose, elle s'aperçut avec horreur que le « nuage » dont ils s'étaient précédemment éloignés, était tout simplement revenu vers les deux vaisseaux. Sa couleur rouge sang lui paraissait subjectivement assez menaçante et elle imagina qu'il était peut-être en colère.

Elle tenta de regarder les écrans mais ne voyait rien qui aurait pu indiquer ce que le Docteur lui avait demandé de chercher : d'une part la composition du nuage, d'autre part la localisation des formes de vies sur la Caravelle.

— Tardis, je suis navrée de te devoir le redemander, mais je crois que j'ai besoin d'aide pour déplacer les deux… euh… bâtiments… La chose rouge à l'extérieur me paraît mal intentionnée et je crains qu'elle ne s'imagine que la Caravelle et toi vous soyez bonnes à manger…

Elle ne pensait pas avoir une réponse aussi rapide. Le Tardis fit vaciller son éclairage en signe d'approbation et matérialisa non loin d'elle une silhouette très familière qui la fit sursauter et lui mit les larmes aux yeux. Au lieu de son propre double holographique habituel, le vaisseau venait de choisir une image du onzième Docteur pour servir d'interface.

Elle porta la main à sa bouche, car l'espace de trois brèves secondes, en un mouvement instinctif, elle avait failli se précipiter vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

Comme toujours, l'hologramme n'avait pas l'air spécialement chaleureux mais elle devinait bien que cette nouveauté était sans doute un effort pour se montrer plus agréable. Il alla se poster aux commandes et répéter des gestes qu'elle lui avait vu faire des dizaines de fois mais sans jamais parvenir à en mémoriser la séquence, puisqu'elle ne connaissait ni le processus ni la fonction de chaque composant du tableau de bord. Bien entendu le Tardis n'avait aucun besoin d'un hologramme lancer une petite séquence de vol, mais il devait anticiper qu'elle aurait des questions…

Elle ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que ses larmes coulaient. Mais quand l'interface se tourna vers elle et demanda la raison de cette humidité, elle s'essuya vivement les yeux sans répondre.

— Nous sommes hors de portée de l'entité maintenant, déclara l'hologramme.

— Tardis, est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est et pourquoi ça mange la Caravelle ? interrogea-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

L'hologramme se retourna pour lui faire face, un peu raide, les bras le long du corps. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le dévisager, attendant vainement de le voir se frotter les mains ou les agiter maladroitement autour de lui tout en parlant guettant encore un éclat dans son œil à la fois sombre et malicieux, caché sous ses cheveux souples…

— Cet organisme est primitif et vivant. Il s'agit d'un banc constitué de millions de petites unités. Il se nourrit d'énergie principalement. La matière est une énergie peu adaptée pour lui, mais il peut s'en contenter.

— Est-ce qu'il se nourrit de toute l'énergie de la Caravelle ?

— Pas uniquement. Il se nourrit aussi de l'énergie des passagers, car c'est une légion d'affamés.

Plus troublée par l'hologramme qu'elle n'était prête à le reconnaître, Clara s'appuya sur la console et tenta de réfléchir quand même.

— Est-ce que selon toi les régénérations du Corsaire sont anarchiques parce qu'il est affaibli en permanence par le nuage rouge ?

— Ce que vous avez vu n'est pas un Seigneur du Temps mais un imitateur. Cette créature a effectivement du mal à maintenir son apparence en raison de l'affaiblissement causé par les légions voraces. Le Corsaire et le Zygon sont prisonniers et esclaves des affamés.

— Il y a un Zygon qui a pris la place du Corsaire ! Ah le Docteur avait raison de se méfier… Je sais que j'en ai déjà rencontré mais je ne me souviens pas bien de tout. Est-ce qu'il y a un danger pour le Docteur ?

L'interface s'autorisa un faible sourire empreint d'une certaine patience.

— N'est-ce pas toujours le cas ?

— Mais le Corsaire est sauvé maintenant que nous avons fui, n'est-ce pas ?

— Non.

Clara fut bien obligée d'attraper le regard un peu vide de l'hologramme dans l'espoir qu'il se montrerait plus spontanément causant. En réalité, elle devait vraiment lui tirer les vers du nez. Il répondait mais ne livrait pas de lui-même les informations les plus cruciales dont elle aurait pu avoir besoin.

— La Caravelle a-t-elle toujours des représentants de la nébuleuse vorace en son sein ?

— Évidemment.

La nouvelle lui fit l'effet d'une claque. Elle avait espéré que le fait de s'éloigner du banc de voraces améliorerait de fait la situation mais rien n'était si simple, apparemment.

— Y a-t-il à bord d'autres créatures vivantes susceptibles de poser des problèmes, comme cet animal étrange qui s'appelle Carcarax ?

— « Carcarax » n'est qu'une illusion malhabile générée par le Zygon pour tromper vainement le Docteur. Il y a un petit Skarasen à bord, répondit l'interface.

— C'est dangereux un « scarasène» ?

— Pas trop à cette taille. Il est protégé à la fois par sa peau très résistante et par l'eau dans lequel il vit. De ce fait, il n'est pas sujet à l'emprise des petites créatures voraces, c'est la raison pour laquelle le Zygon est en meilleure santé que le Corsaire : sa source alimentaire n'est pas corrompue, car il se nourrit de son lait.

— Nous avons mangé à bord de la Caravelle, sommes-nous contaminés ?

— Très peu : votre exposition est encore faible.

Clara poussa un long soupir inquiet et déglutit, mal à l'aise à l'idée qu'elle pourrait être malade en même temps que le Docteur et dans l'incapacité de l'aider. Comment allaient-ils en être affectés ?

Elle considéra l'hologramme avec angoisse et résignation, soudain déprimée par toutes les mauvaises nouvelles qu'elle était en train d'apprendre, comme de constater que cette apparence de l'interface, pauvre simulacre à peine crédible, ne la réconfortait finalement pas du tout. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que les pieux mensonges du Onzième lui manqueraient autant.

— Tardis ? reprit Clara. A ta connaissance, le Zygon et les petites créatures rouges se sont-ils alliés ?

— Les Zygons sont fourbes par nature. Toutefois, celui-ci n'est pas ordinaire et il est tout autant victime de la situation. Mais il a dû prendre conscience que si le Corsaire mourait, il serait seul face aux affamés.

— C'est pour ça qu'il a attiré le Docteur ? Pour trouver un remplaçant au Corsaire ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

— Probablement. En tous cas, s'il échoue dans son sauvetage.

Elle serra les poings, furieuse de constater que dans son plus pur style, le Docteur s'était lancé tête la première dans un piège qu'il pressentait pourtant. Cependant, elle n'oubliait pas que s'il savait que le Corsaire était mort _ultérieurement_ sur sa propre ligne temporelle, il pouvait avoir présumé qu'il allait forcément s'en sortir.

— Comment la Brume rouge nous affecte-t-elle ? Allons-nous être malades ?

— Oui plus tard. Elle vous poussera les uns contre les autres pour avoir plus d'énergie.

Clara fronça les sourcils.

— Tu veux dire que nous allons nous battre et nous disputer parce qu'elle mangerait l'énergie de notre colère ?

— C'est une possibilité.

— Je ne comprends pas… Quelles autres possibilités y a-t-il ?

L'interface qui avait la forme du onzième Docteur lui sourit d'un air à peu près embarrassé.

— Les formes primitives de l'énergie psychique sont à l'œuvre, répondit-elle comme si ça expliquait tout, avant de disparaître sans autre forme de cérémonie.

.

* * *

LE DOCTEUR

En constatant que son ami était dans un état d'épuisement critique, le front du Docteur se plissa d'inquiétude. Il n'avait pas besoin de lire les mesures sur le scanner du tournevis sonique pour avoir la confirmation de ce qui était évident... Il sortit un petit flacon de sels de sa poche et l'odeur forte fit frémir les narines du Corsaire. Le vrai Corsaire cette fois ?

Afin de pouvoir lui parler quelques minutes, il lui administra également quelques gouttes d'un puissant cordial mais celles-ci n'eurent aucun effet immédiat, ce qui le laissa un peu décontenancé. En désespoir de cause, le Seigneur du Temps posa sa main sur la tempe du malade et entreprit de lire les tous derniers souvenirs qui s'y trouvaient. Il vit que son ami ne parvenait plus à rester éveillé que quelques minutes par jour, que la Caravelle était coincée là depuis des semaines et qu'elle souffrait également dans des proportions plus conséquentes car elle devait fournir des rations d'énergie sans égal.

— Je ne comprends pas pourquoi n'avez-vous pas cherché à vous débarrasser de ces parasites ? fit remarquer le Docteur à la femme brune qu'il était à deux doigts de rebaptiser Quinta.

— J'apprends aussi vite que je peux, répondit-elle, mais il n'a pas beaucoup de temps pour m'enseigner. Je ne sais pas bien faire fonctionner le vaisseau. Et quand nous avons cherché à fuir, le nuage nous a suivis partout…

— Mais il n'a pas encore dévoré mon Tardis pourtant… Qu'est-ce qui nous rend si peu intéressants pour lui ?

Elle ne répondit pas, secouant simplement la tête avec ignorance.

— En tous cas, il n'a plus beaucoup de temps à vivre. Il doit encore avoir trois régénérations devant lui si je ne m'abuse, mais il faut absolument pouvoir se débarrasser de ce plancton vicieux… Je dois parler à Clara. Elle doit avoir fini ses analyses maintenant.

— Non, il faut que vous restiez là ! le retint-elle, une main agrippée à son bras pour l'empêcher de partir.

— J'ai _besoin_ de contacter mon amie pour avoir des informations utiles et trouver comment se débarrasser de ce parasite qui draine la vie du Corsaire et de son bâtiment… insista le Docteur d'un ton patient mais ferme. Et sans délai !

Les yeux de l'imitatrice zygon s'étaient agrandis sous l'effet d'une peur nettement perceptible qu'il ne comprenait pas encore bien.

— Non ! Ils arrivent, nous n'avons pas fait assez vite !

.


	5. L'attaque de la brume écarlate

**CHAPITRE V **

**L'attaque de la brume écarlate**

LE DOCTEUR

A l'extérieur de la grotte une sorte de feulement soyeux se fit entendre, un froissement de l'atmosphère qui le surprenait dans la mesure où le Docteur savait bien que la Caravelle devait réguler la météo artificielle qui régnait sur la « plage ».

Il sortit pour voir ce qui se passait et se trouva face à face avec une grosse fumée rouge qui bouchait la vue et coupait les issues vers d'autres parties du vaisseau. Son développement expansif en sphères cotonneuses rappelait les fumées pyroclastiques d'un volcan en éruption et son mouvement glissait en une lente et implacable reptation vers la caverne à flanc de paroi.

La femme brune le tira vers l'intérieur de la caverne.

— Il n'y a plus rien à faire, ils sont là ! Préparez-vous !

— Attendez ! Pourquoi restent-ils sur la bande de sable ? observa le Docteur. Est-ce qu'ils n'aiment pas l'eau ?

— Je n'en sais rien ! hurla-t-elle alors que le nuage envahissait déjà toute la caverne.

N'écoutant que son instinct, le Docteur se dégagea de sa prise et courut vers l'étendue d'eau salée où il se jeta. En tenant le tournevis sonique de manière à faire ricocher et vibrer les molécules d'eau, il aspergeait de son mieux le plus possible de Brume rouge restée sur la plage. Celle-ci paraissant encore plus vivante, ondoyait en reculant comme pour éviter d'être touchée.

— Sortez et venez dans l'eau ! cria-t-il par-dessus la furie orageuse du bruit que faisait la Brume.

Comme il n'obtenait pas de réponse, il s'immergea totalement et puis remonta la plage en piquant un sprint vers la caverne. Peut-être le Corsaire était-il trop lourd pour qu'elle puisse le déplacer seule ? Il entra en trombe en essayant de ne pas respirer, comme sa physiologie l'y autorisait partiellement. Mais en arrivant, il s'étrangla de surprise.

La bonne nouvelle, c'était que le Corsaire était réveillé. La mauvaise c'était qu'il était un peu occupé. Il aurait préféré éviter de les surprendre ainsi rivés l'un à l'autre… à peine moins voraces que l'idée qu'il se faisait du banc de plancton plasmatique… Tous deux braquèrent un même regard aux pupilles rougeoyantes sur lui quand ils réalisèrent qu'il était entré, puis l'ignorèrent en recommençant à s'embrasser tandis que la Brume tourbillonnait rageusement autour d'eux, comme si elle cherchait à les encourager.

Protégé par l'eau salée où il s'était plongé, le Docteur tenta d'avancer vers eux mais il était repoussé par à-coups, une partie de la Brume rouge cherchant à l'isoler du couple au centre de la caverne. Comprenant qu'il fallait qu'il procède autrement, il rebroussa chemin en pensant que s'il pouvait trouver un seau, un petit tonneau ou ce qui aurait été bien mieux une lance à incendie, il aurait pu faire reculer le nuage.

Puisqu'il avançait cette fois dans la direction opposée à la caverne pour aller chercher du matériel, il rencontra moins de résistance et n'eut pas trop de mal à revenir dans la grande salle. Ce fut là que Clara le trouva, copieusement dégoulinant.

.°.

Elle se précipita vers lui.

— Mais vous êtes trempé comme si vous étiez passé par-dessus bord ! Que vous est-il arrivé ?

— Clara ! Vous tombez bien ! Ça fait déjà une heure ? Explications plus tard. Aidez-moi à trouver un récipient assez grand. Dans la cuisine : un seau, un tonnelet, une grande casserole, quelque chose… euh vide, s'il vous plait.

Elle reprit immédiatement le couloir qu'elle avait vu emprunter au Corsaire tout à l'heure quand il était parti chercher quelque chose à manger et revint avec plusieurs antiques marmites à anses en cuivre.

— Ça ira, ça ? demanda-t-elle.

— Ça fera l'affaire, j'espère. Venez. Le plancton vorace est à côté et il n'a pas l'air de trop aimer l'eau. Nous devons essayer de le faire reculer car je crains qu'il ne soit en train de tuer le Corsaire en ce moment même. Vous avez vu Carcarax ?

— Non, pas depuis tout à l'heure.

— Bon tant pis, prenez cette porte et dès que vous serez sur la plage, courez vers la mer et mouillez-vous entièrement, ça a l'air d'être efficace… Puis remplissez vos deux marmites à ras bord, et attendez que je vous appelle, j'arrive tout de suite…

— La mer ?

— Allez-y, vous comprendrez quand vous y serez !

Clara se dirigea dans la direction qu'il lui indiquait et vit effectivement qu'il y avait un décor d'une beauté invraisemblable de l'autre côté de la porte, mais que toute l'atmosphère était épaissie par des particules très agitées, spécialement dans le fond où l'on n'y voyait goutte. Comme elle faisait quelques pas avec ses marmites pour les remplir, la Brume sembla prendre conscience de sa présence et commença à ramper insidieusement vers elle.

Elle regarda vers le bord de l'eau où elle voulut entrer, mais poussa bientôt un cri strident de saisissement en distinguant une grosse créature marine inconnue remonter de la mer et se diriger vers elle en mugissant. Prise entre deux feux, elle resta un moment interdite ne sachant quel danger était le pire. Cette petite hésitation donna le temps à la fumée compacte de la rattraper et de l'envelopper toute entière…

— Docteur ! cria-t-elle. Il y a une énorme bête !

Les particules s'acharnant sur elle, Clara se recroquevilla en essayant de respirer à travers le tissu de sa manche, les marmites déposées à ses pieds.

Le Docteur arriva bientôt en trombe et trouva un Skarasen encore petit – mais tout de même de taille respectable – très énervé sur le bord de l'eau, la Brume rouge et puis Clara prise entre les deux. Il marcha jusqu'à elle d'un pas décidé et l'entraina à distance de la créature marine noire. Les yeux de Clara étaient devenus rouges eux aussi, comme ceux du Corsaire et du Zygon.

— Je me sens vraiment très bizarre, dit-elle lentement comme si elle était devenue indifférente à la situation extérieure.

— Je veux bien vous croire, répondit le Docteur en prenant une marmite pour la remplir.

Elle s'approcha de lui et aventura une main sur son revers de veste.

— Il y a quelque chose d'étrange, je commence à trouver que vous êtes presque aussi séduisant que vos autres vous… ou que le Capitaine Harkness…

— Ah oui en effet, ce n'est pas normal !…

Il sourit nerveusement en affermissant sa prise sur la marmite. Et aussitôt, il lui lança tout son contenu au visage ! Elle poussa un cri de surprise sous la douche brutale.

— Vous me remercierez plus tard ! affirma-t-il.

L'attrapant par la main pour la mener dans l'eau, il la poussa dedans pour qu'elle y tombe. Puis se retournant, il fit face au Skarasen trop collant en lui envoyant un ultrason désagréable à l'aide du tournevis, pour l'obliger à reculer loin d'eux.

— Cette pauvre bête est très énervée, la prévint-il comme il entendait derrière lui Clara se relever en toussant. Evitez de l'approcher.

— Et il n'y a pas qu'elle ! lança Clara en lui jetant des regards furieux. Mais je crains qu'il ne faille trouver une solution pour la calmer elle aussi car le Tardis m'a dit que ce qu'il appelle les « légions d'affamés » se nourrissent aussi de l'énergie de la colère.

— Bon, un problème à la fois ! Si vous voulez lui chanter une berceuse je ne vous retiens pas, mais si je ne sépare pas les deux autres là bas, je crois que le Corsaire va y rester… Et j'ai un peu peur de ce qui pourrait se passer si la Brume goûtait à l'énergie de la régénération… Dépêchons-nous !

.°.

Il remplit sa marmite et la tendit à Clara avant de s'occuper de la seconde, et puis courut sans attendre vers la caverne où l'épaisseur de la fumée écarlate lui fit la vie dure, en le giflant par bourrasques pour l'empêcher d'avancer. Clara le suivit dans la caverne et soudain la phrase mystérieuse phrase du Tardis quant aux « forces psychiques primitives à l'œuvre » se fit un peu plus claire. «_ Pousser les uns contre les autres ? _» Il y avait bien une autre signification…

Le Docteur avait jeté sa marmite d'eau salée sur le couple et tendait la main impatiemment pour que Clara lui donne son propre récipient. Quand il lui ordonna de retourner faire le plein, elle obtempéra sans discuter. Elle préférait cent fois se trouver dehors avec le monstre marin et la Brume vorace plutôt que de rester une seconde de plus dans cette caverne, face à deux aliens enthousiastes en train de s'embrasser à pleine bouche tout promenant leurs mains un peu partout...

Lorsqu'elle revint les bras chargés, elle vit que le couple dépenaillé était enfin séparé et qu'ils étaient immobiles ou inconscients à terre. Le Docteur était penché sur l'homme et murmurait : non, non, non… Hélas, le corps du Corsaire commençait à émettre les rubans lumineux caractéristiques de sa toute prochaine régénération. On le perdait.

Clara vint près du Docteur et posa la marmite pleine d'eau.

— Est-ce qu'ils sont morts ? s'enquit-elle.

— Lui oui, elle non. Il est en train de se régénérer… Il faudrait trouver un moyen de nous accorder un répit pendant ce temps, car si les voraces découvrent cette nouvelle source d'énergie, ça va devenir critique.

— Critique comment ?

— Ils pourraient le tuer à répétition pour consommer toutes ses régénérations restantes.

— Et les vôtres ensuite ?

— Mhh, pour une raison que j'ignore, ils me laissent à peu près tranquille… mais pas vous. Vos yeux redeviennent rouges…

— Rouges ?…

Une idée fouetta les neurones de Clara. Le foulard que portait tout à l'heure le Zygon noué sur ses cheveux trainait à présent par terre et elle se leva d'un bond pour aller le ramasser.

— Oh, attendez, je pense à quelque chose !

Elle ne prit pas le temps de l'expliquer et le Docteur haussa un sourcil sarcastique en ayant l'air de penser qu'il fallait fêter ce digne événement... Se dirigeant vers la sortie, elle fendit la Brume qui produisait des volutes éparses et comme circonspectes autour du corps du Corsaire.

De l'intérieur, le Docteur l'entendit crier :

_— __Ohé, le scarasène ! Gros machin ! Arrive par ici !_

Elle s'était avancée vers le bord de l'eau et elle agitait le morceau d'étoffe qu'elle avait pris avec elle. Elle fut heureuse de constater qu'agiter un tissu rouge devant un monstre furieux produisait toujours les mêmes effets où qu'on soit dans l'univers…

Le bestiau se propulsa maladroitement sur la plage avec ses grosses pattes et courut derrière elle, droit vers la caverne. Sa masse imposante, alors qu'il essayait vainement d'entrer par l'ouverture trop petite pour lui, boucha opportunément l'entrée, empêchant par là même la Brume de pénétrer davantage.

Le Skarasen, une fois encastré de la sorte, avait aperçu sa maîtresse par terre. Il tendait désespérément son long cou en criant bas et affreusement. Par un très heureux hasard, ou peut-être – qui sait – à dessein, il se mit à recracher de l'eau en pluie par son évent occipital, ce qui les arrosa en faisant reculer dans tous les interstices de la grotte la Brume qui cherchait manifestement à échapper à ce fléau salé.

.°.


	6. Le 10e Corsaire

**CHAPITRE VI **

**Le 10e Corsaire**

Et il était plus que temps ! Le Corsaire était devenu hyperlumineux tandis que Clara le regardait de tous ses yeux, parce que c'était finalement assez différent de ce qu'elle avait constaté pour le Docteur. Ce dernier soutenait son ami qui venait de prendre un nouveau visage masculin : châtain, toujours aussi grand et athlétique, il avait un vague air de Kirk Douglas quand il était jeune…

La femme-zygon poussa un léger soupir et Clara alla voir si elle avait besoin d'aide. Comme elle paraissait revenir à elle, la jeune compagne du Docteur essaya de l'asseoir. Ce faisant, elle vit apparaître sur son avant-bras le fameux tatouage, prélude d'une mutation imminente qui lui fit reprendre en un instant la forme du neuvième Corsaire sous laquelle elle les avait accueillis tout d'abord. Clara le lâcha sous le coup de la surprise, et en tombant par terre, il ouvrit les yeux brusquement, revenant enfin à lui.

— Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce raffut ! maugréa-t-il en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

Le Skarasen se fit entendre de plus belle et le Zygon aboya un ordre pour lui intimer le silence. Il se tourna vers le Docteur qui aidait le vrai nouveau Corsaire à se relever.

— Ça va ? demanda-t-il à la cantonade.

La nouvelle dixième incarnation du Corsaire opina et se tourna vers son compatriote qu'elle voyait pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

— Docteur ? C'est toi ? Tu as pu venir finalement ?

— Oui, mais on n'est pas tirés d'affaire…

Le Zygon s'était approché de son animal pour flatter son cou tandis que la bête émettait un grondement différent. Une sorte de petite excroissance y poussa, comme un genre de tétine, et le Zygon approcha sa tête pour y boire avec un assez grand plaisir.

— Oh mais c'est dégoûtant ! soupira Clara écœurée par le spectacle.

Le nouveau Corsaire une fois debout, s'épousseta un peu et essaya de se rendre plus présentable. Il hocha la tête.

— J'en conviens, reconnut-il sobrement, et pourtant sans lui, je serais mort beaucoup plus tôt. C'est une bonne idée d'utiliser le Skarasen pour bloquer l'entrée à la Brume, mais il ne va pas rester là toute la vie ! Tu as un plan, Docteur ?

— J'y réfléchis…

— Hum, plan B alors. Tu as toujours ton gadget ?

— Plait-il ?

— Le bâtonnet lumineux que tu trimballes partout…

— Mon _tournevis_ n'est pas un « gadget » !

— Ton tournevis, c'est ça. Je voudrais ouvrir une issue avec.

— Sur un vaisseau tout en bois, n'y pensez même pas, prévint malicieusement Clara.

— Sûr qu'il nous faudrait plutôt un de ces blasters soniques qui font des trous carrés… Mais la Caravelle a juste _l'air _d'être en bois… On peut matérialiser une trappe qui va nous permettre d'aller en soute et de la soute, on peut aller partout.

Le Docteur sortit le sonique de sa poche mais semblait hésitant à le lui confier. Le nouveau Corsaire sourit face à cette hésitation d'enfant qui n'aimait pas prêter ses jouets.

— Je te le rends juste après, promit-il en l'empoignant.

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas utiliser comme réglage ? demanda l'autre, toujours inquiet.

— Le premier venu fera l'affaire, c'est juste pour que la Caravelle décode correctement que la demande émane bien d'un Seigneur du Temps.

Il s'agenouilla et dessina sur le sable du sol de la caverne une trappe carrée en n'oubliant pas la poignée. Puis en pressant sur un bouton du tournevis, il suivit le contour de son dessin, et effectivement une belle trappe apparut comme par magie. Il lança le tournevis au Docteur.

— Et voilà le travail ! fit-il en ouvrant la trappe pour jeter un coup d'œil en bas. La voie est libre.

Il incita le Docteur et Clara à descendre et appela le Zygon.

— Kelpie ! Laisse ton Skarasen maintenant ! On s'en va d'ici.

Le Zygon parut s'arracher difficilement à son repas et le quitta après une petite tape affectueuse à son animal. Il avança à grands pas puis prit la trappe à leur suite, en ayant soin de bien la refermer derrière lui.

Le Corsaire accueillit son double avec une très brève accolade et quelques mots gentils pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Clara s'étonna de constater que le Docteur avait l'air bien plus scandalisé qu'il n'aurait dû étant donné la façon dont il l'avait déjà chapitrée sur les mœurs de Jack Harkness…

Puis en se tournant vers eux, le maître des lieux leur indiqua d'un geste de le suivre dans la pénombre de la soute où l'on apercevait des caisses de bois et des tonneaux plutôt bien rangés sur le côté. Clara se demanda si le Corsaire arraisonnait d'autres vaisseaux pour récupérer leur marchandise, comme son nom pouvait le laisser penser.

— Je propose que nous allions à la barre pour trouver un moyen de confiner la Brume.

— L'idéal serait la plage, dit le Docteur. Ils n'aiment pas l'eau salée.

— Non, rétorqua le Zygon avec un certain bon sens, l'idéal ce serait qu'elle trouve de meilleures proies que nous ! Ils ont juste faim !

— Juste faim, mais vous y laissez votre santé. Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle une relation très saine, rétorqua Clara d'un ton sec et presque hargneux.

Le Zygon qui marchait devant eux tourna légèrement la tête et son torse de colosse pour la regarder en coulisse avec un peu de moquerie.

— J'ai vu dans la tête de ces deux-là que vous faites partie d'un peuple qui abat des animaux sans sourciller parce qu'il a _juste faim_ lui aussi et en plus, estime normal de les sacrifier…

— Je pense que quand vous serez mort vidé de toute substance vitale par ces créatures, vous aurez tout le temps de me tancer sur mon mode d'alimentation ! Vous feriez moins le malin s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à votre vache domestique…

Le Docteur toucha gentiment le bras de Clara pour attirer son attention.

— Ma chère, puis-je me permettre de vous signaler que vous êtes toujours sous influence de nos « passagers clandestins » que vous avez inhalés ? Souvenez-vous de ce que vous avez dit de la colère… Essayez de vous contrôler.

Clara cligna des yeux vers lui, surprise de son attention et de la gentillesse inhabituelle de son ton. Les deux autres avaient continué leur marche et l'équipage du Tardis n'avait plus qu'à presser le pas pour les rattraper. Elle hocha la tête bravement et dit juste pour lui, pas trop fort :

— Sans vouloir me montrer désobligeante envers quiconque, au niveau des effets indésirables, je préfère encore être en colère, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

Le Docteur lui lança un petit sourire amusé, assorti d'un regard compréhensif qui indiquait qu'il partageait son sentiment. Mais le Zygon qui avait l'ouïe fine, ne put retenir une remarque vexée :

— Oh, mais quelle affreuse petite snob vous avez là, Docteur ! Vous pourriez essayer ce que vous appelez à tort les « effets indésirables ». Une fois de temps en temps, ça ne vous ferait pas de mal !

.

* * *

CLARA OSWALD

Une fois qu'ils furent eurent quitté les soutes pour remonter tous dans ce qui sembla être à Clara une salle de pilotage du même genre que celle du Tardis, les deux Seigneurs du Temps commencèrent à triturer plusieurs commutateurs de la Caravelle, à tenir des conciliabules abscons autour des graphiques affichés sur les écrans, pour estimer son niveau d'envahissement et évoquer les possibilités de faire sortir les créatures du vaisseau.

De ce que la jeune femme comprenait, l'un des problèmes majeurs était que sous leur forme quasi gazeuse, elles se glissaient partout. Chasser l'air du vaisseau n'aurait servi qu'à mettre en danger les occupants sans les en débarrasser pour autant, puisque ces créatures se trouvaient fort bien dans le vide intersidéral. Le Docteur songeait à replacer la Caravelle dans un environnement maritime puisqu'il leur était hostile. Mais comment faire cela sur une planète, qui possédait de la vie au sein d'un écosystème développé, sans la mettre en danger d'office ?

Clara se doutait bien que le Docteur aurait préféré une solution qui ne tue pas purement et simplement ces créatures, mais le problème lui paraissait terriblement ardu et pour tout dire, insoluble en l'état actuel de ses connaissances à elle. Elle voyait la Brume comme un genre de virus et elle était volontiers prête à admettre que son respect de la vie ne s'étendait pas à des formes de vies microscopiques qui pouvaient vouloir se nourrir d'elle. Manger ou être mangé, c'était rude. Les considérations philosophiques n'étaient jamais absentes de ses voyages avec le Docteur, mais elle trouvait que cette fois, elles avaient toutes une connotation plus crue que jamais, tandis qu'elles impliquaient la plus élémentaire survie…

Tout aussi inutile qu'elle dans cette discussion entre gallifréens, le Zygon qui se trouvait à proximité la fixait avec une curiosité non dissimulée. Elle sentait très bien qu'il avait envie de lui parler mais depuis leur arrivée dans la salle de commandes, elle faisait de son mieux pour l'ignorer, préférant suivre le conseil du Docteur qui lui avait enjoint de rester calme. Car si elle se mettait en colère, elle irait nourrir et renforcer la Brume qu'elle avait respirée. Une fois multipliées, les créatures auraient encore plus faim. Il était vraisemblable alors que le Zygon l'énerverait ensuite assez pour qu'elle soit très agressive envers lui. Ça pouvait dégénérer… D'habitude, elle ne connaissait pas ce genre de problème, mais elle devait bien reconnaître que le spatio-plancton avait, à ce niveau, un effet plutôt désinhibiteur !

Elle se força plutôt à écouter la conversation des deux Seigneurs du Temps.

Le Docteur évoquait la possibilité de rassembler toute la Brume dans la salle de la fausse plage et de l'inonder d'eau de mer, pour l'obliger à passer par une ouverture qu'ils lui laisseraient dans la coque. Le Corsaire n'était pas d'accord et soulignait qu'il n'y avait rien qui pourrait la contraindre à se rassembler dans son intégralité dans la salle maritime sauf à ce qu'elle y trouve quelque chose qu'elle considère comme très appétissant – soit beaucoup d'énergie. Il n'envisageait du reste pas de mettre la Caravelle davantage à contribution alors qu'elle était déjà considérablement drainée quotidiennement et qu'il aurait été très urgent de la conduire se nourrir elle-même sur une Faille.

Cette idée sembla très intéressante à Clara. Elle n'avait jamais envisagé que les Tardis et les petites créatures de la Brume rouge puissent finalement se nourrir presque de la même chose.

Elle aurait eu envie de le dire au Docteur, mais se demanda si ça valait bien la peine d'interrompre son brainstorming avec son ami car elle avait surtout l'impression qu'il trouverait son idée stupide. D'autant plus qu'elle ne pouvait pas en tirer la moindre autre conclusion. Cela n'arrivait pas souvent de le voir discuter avec un égal. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas le droit de lui enlever ça ?

.°.

— Ce n'est pas stupide, dit une voix à côté d'elle.

Elle sentit une main sèche qui saisissait la sienne et une nouvelle bouffée de colère monta en elle… Mais que ce Zygon était donc puéril ! Ne pouvait-il pas se tenir tranquille au lieu de venir sans arrêt l'asticoter ? Elle avait la ferme intention de lui dire ce qu'elle en pensait quand elle tomba sur son visage. Il s'était fait la tête de _son_ Docteur.

Elle ferma vivement les yeux. Cette fois, elle en était sûre ! Il faisait tout pour faire délibérément capoter leurs chances de survie !

— Cessez ce jeu immédiatement ! Vous êtes inconscient ou quoi ? siffla-t-elle en reculant loin de lui.

Quelque chose dans son ton alerta le Corsaire qui jeta un coup d'œil vers eux. Il poussa le Docteur du coude.

— C'est quoi ce farfadet avec lequel Kelpie essaie désespérément d'attirer l'attention de ta terrienne ?

— Euh, c'est moi. Et j'aimerais autant qu'il arrête immédiatement car il pourrait y arriver…

Le Corsaire regarda son ami avec un léger sourire puis sans autre commentaire, haussa la voix pour demander :

— Kelpie ! Viens plutôt par là nous aider !

— Clara a eu une idée brillante. Elle pense qu'il faudrait déposer les créatures sur une « Faille » et partir très vite pendant qu'ils sont occupés, répondit le Zygon.

Il se mit à virevolter les bras en l'air et à danser tout seul comme un dingue.

— Venez danser avec moi Clara. Quelle étrange créature toute folle est donc dans votre tête ? Qui est-ce ? Et surtout… qu'est-ce qu'un _fez_ ?

Face à l'exubérance de plus en plus marquée de Kelpie, le Corsaire laissa le Docteur avec une expression contrite pour aller attirer le Zygon plus à l'écart et le serrer dans ses bras, comme si ce contact avait le pouvoir de l'apaiser.

— Calme-toi, calme-toi ! Tu lui fais de la peine. Chut maintenant.

— Clara ne veut pas me parler ! Clara ne veut pas me regarder !… Mais je sais qu'elle aime ce visage !

— Kelpie, changes-en, s'il te plaît.

Clara s'était reculée le plus loin possible dans la salle de pilotage de la Caravelle, la figure couverte de ses mains comme un Ange Pleureur. Avec mauvaise grâce, le Zygon muta deux ou trois fois très rapidement avant de se fixer à nouveau sous la forme de la cinquième incarnation féminine du Corsaire.

— Je n'ai pas assez mangé tout à l'heure, reconnut-elle. Je me sens faible.

.


	7. La colonie de Zygor

**CHAPITRE VII **

**La colonie de Zygor**

CLARA OSWALD

Pendant que le Corsaire essayait de calmer son passager, le Docteur était allé rejoindre sa jeune compagne. Il lui toucha l'épaule avec sollicitude.

— Ça va ?

— Oui, répondit-elle les yeux toujours couverts.

— Je crois que c'est un très jeune Zygon, expliqua-t-il patiemment, et comme vous, il est beaucoup plus sensible à la manipulation de la Brume. Ne lui en veuillez pas.

— Votre Corsaire traîne avec des jeunes lui aussi ?

— Mon Corsaire n'est pas du genre à s'attacher normalement, mais je pense qu'il a compris qu'il faut maintenir des rapports relativement cordiaux et confiants dans cette circonstance. Regardez-moi Clara, je veux voir comment sont vos yeux.

— Ils vont être affreux : j'ai pleuré.

— Et bien allez-y de bon cœur si vous voulez continuer ! L'eau salée est toute indiquée… dit-il doucement. Montrez-moi quand même.

Elle soupira et tenta de s'essuyer les yeux.

— Je suis désolée… Quand j'ai interrogé le Tardis tout à l'heure, il a voulu se montrer plus gentil je suppose en changeant le visage de son interface pour moi, mais son choix était difficile à supporter…

— Je comprends, cela m'est déjà arrivé aussi. Montrez-moi vos yeux…

Il prit ses poignets pour qu'elle écarte ses mains mais elle résista.

— Clara, ne faites pas l'enfant, voyons !

Elle détestait qu'il la traite d'enfant et il comptait dessus pour qu'elle enlève les mains de son visage. Il soupçonnait que c'était probablement pire que prévu… et il avait raison. Quand elle dessilla un peu les paupières, il constata non seulement que les pupilles étaient rouges mais qu'en plus elles irradiaient.

Il se tourna vers le Corsaire pour l'interpeler.

— L'endroit où tu voulais requinquer la Caravelle, c'est loin ?

— C'est chez moi, répondit le Zygon à sa place. Mais je ne sais pas si on peut y aller… et si la Brume allait dévorer mon peuple ?

— Il faut y aller, ne serait-ce que pour soulager le vaisseau, car j'ai l'impression qu'il ne peut plus filtrer suffisamment pour vous deux…

Le Corsaire acquiesça sans dire un mot et lança les moteurs.

.

* * *

Un son frappait ses oreilles. On lui parlait. Elle cligna des paupières et accommoda de son mieux. Le nouveau visage souriant du Corsaire, au-dessus de sa chemise blanche, était penché au-dessus d'elle.

— Vous m'entendez maintenant ? demandait-il.

Elle acquiesça et regarda tout autour d'elle parce qu'elle ne reconnaissait rien. Cette pièce devait être l'infirmerie de la Caravelle, mais où était le Docteur ? Elle était allongée sur un petit lit médical.

— Je me suis évanouie ? Je ne me souviens de rien…

— Non, nous vous avons plongée dans un sommeil artificiel juste une petite heure… Vous avez l'air bien mieux que tout à l'heure, observa-t-il en auscultant ses yeux à la façon d'un médecin.

— Où est le Docteur ?

— Il s'occupe de Kelpie. Nous avons préféré échanger nos compagnons de voyage le temps de vous soigner.

— Il me connaît pourtant mieux que vous…

— Pas d'inquiétude. J'en sais suffisamment sur la physiologie humaine pour m'assurer que vous allez bien… La vraie raison est que l'état du Zygon est plus préoccupant que le vôtre…

— N'est-ce pas plutôt parce que l'autre Seigneur du Temps résiste mieux à ses tentatives de séduction ?… compléta-t-elle d'un air entendu, en essayant de se redresser pour s'asseoir.

Le Corsaire sourit en affichant une mine comique un peu coupable.

— Que celui qui n'a jamais embrassé de Zygon, même par erreur, me jette la première pierre…

— Oh, rassurez-vous ! Sur ce plan vous êtes à égalité… Il ne va pas s'en vanter mais sa dixième incarnation n'avait pas l'air trop rebutée non plus, vous savez…

— Vous êtes avec lui depuis si longtemps ?

— Bien sûr que non ! réfuta-t-elle. Mais dites-moi plutôt… Est-ce que les Zygons sont télépathes aussi ? Comment peut-il s'être fabriqué le visage du précédent Docteur ou lire dans vos esprits ?

— Les Zygons ne sont pas télépathes… J'ai envoyé Kelpie vous accueillir parce que je n'étais pas vraiment en état de le faire. J'ai dû lu donner quelques informations car j'avais besoin qu'il soit assez convaincant pour que le Docteur accepte de nous aider malgré le danger.

Clara n'était pas complètement convaincue. En effet, le Docteur ne refusait jamais un sauvetage y compris et surtout s'il y avait du danger – ce qu'un très vieil ami censé très bien le connaître devait forcément savoir. Mais elle imaginait facilement que son interlocuteur puisse vouloir lui épargner des réalités plus délicates dont le Docteur s'était déjà ouvert à elle en une autre occasion : le Zygon avait pu hériter de cette capacité spéciale en « fréquentant » régulièrement le gallifréen.

— Pardonnez cette question qui vous paraitra sotte mais… est-ce un mâle ou une femelle ?

— Les deux, mon capitaine !… répondit-il avec un clin d'œil. Son peuple est hermaphrodite. Il choisit un peu selon son humeur du moment, mais je crois qu'il a repéré que je suis plus nettement réceptif quand il prend l'allure d'une jolie femme…

Elle leva comiquement les yeux au ciel et demanda encore :

— Sommes-nous arrivés à destination ? Est-ce que votre vaisseau peut reprendre des forces ?

— Oui, avec l'assistance du Tardis, nous avons réussi à faire en sorte de doubler les capacités de filtrage de l'air ambiant… Les petites créatures de la Brume se nourrissent au passage sur la Faille, donc elles nous fichent temporairement la paix et nous mettons ce temps à profit du mieux possible pour purger le vaisseau et mettre en place des systèmes d'étanchéité… D'ailleurs si vous vous sentez bien, j'aimerais retourner à la passerelle pour étudier les options. Nous voulons éviter toute contagion au peuple de Kelpie. Il y a eu des problèmes politiques en notre absence qui a duré plus longtemps que ce que je croyais… Si le climat est au conflit, la Brume va faire des ravages si elle sort… Pensez-vous que vous pouvez m'accompagner ?

— Oui si votre imitateur ne me provoque pas, acquiesça-t-elle.

— Tout ira bien : il n'est pas là. Le Docteur l'a emmené sur la fausse plage pour un bain de mer prolongé et qu'il se nourrisse mieux…

— Mhh, fit-elle ambigument. Un pique-nique en tête à tête avec le Docteur sur une plage idyllique ? Kelpie va en baver !…

.

* * *

En quittant l'infirmerie du bord pour le poste de commande de la Caravelle, ils continuèrent à deviser durant le trajet.

Comme ils avaient été projetés directement dans le feu de l'action, ils n'avaient eu que peu de temps pour des présentations ni apprendre à se connaître. Clara appréciait cette occasion unique de pouvoir discuter avec un autre gallifréen et le bombardait de questions sur sa vie de nomade spatial, sur le peuple des Zygons et leur forme naturelle, sur les aventures qu'il avait vécues avec le Docteur…

Le Corsaire lui expliqua que la forme principale de sa mission était de cartographier l'univers, qu'il avait connu le Docteur quand il était tout jeune et que s'ils étaient amis c'était parce que l'un comme l'autre n'étaient pas des Seigneurs du Temps très conventionnels… Elle fut émue d'apprendre que c'était le Corsaire qui avait fait découvrir la Terre au Docteur. En sa qualité cartographe, il avait en effet la possibilité de découvrir quantité de nouveaux mondes en avant-première.

Quand ils furent arrivés sous la grand salle, dans ce qui était le véritable poste de pilotage de la Caravelle (le niveau supérieur étant plutôt décoratif), elle avait toujours envie de lui poser des questions sur sa planète et son peuple mais n'osait pas le faire de peur de révéler quelque chose du futur que le Corsaire ne devrait pas savoir. Elle préféra se rabattre sur les événements récents.

— Comment avez-vous rencontré ce Zygon ? Vous ne l'avez pas dit.

Il sourit en se plaçant devant sa console dans une attitude que Clara reconnaissait et dont elle se demandait maintenant si le Docteur l'avait apprise de lui.

— Ah mystérieuse Clara aux lignes temporelles aberrantes, vous avez l'œil à tout… Je faisais le plein ici parce que j'avais entendu dire que Zygor avait été détruite…

Il tapotait du doigt un écran qui montrait un visuel de l'Archipel et qui faisait penser à une planète gravement craquelée.

— Zygor ?

— La planète des Zygons. Ici, ce n'est qu'une colonie fondée sur un astéroïde trinaire préalablement terraformé et que j'ai surnommée « l'Archipel ». Vous comprendrez pourquoi puisque vous êtes terrienne… Cet astéroïde est d'ailleurs assez mystérieux. Avant la terraformation il ressemblait à petit corps céleste assez sphérique fissuré en trois… Mais passons. Quand je suis sorti pour avoir des infos sur Zygor – la disparition d'une planète mérite absolument d'être signalée dans tout bon atlas cosmique – je suis allé en ville où l'on m'a assuré que c'était une fausse rumeur perpétrée par des sécessionnistes. Une fois rassuré sur la situation, j'avais un peu de temps à tuer pendant le rechargement du vaisseau. Je suis donc allé faire un tour dans cette magnifique campagne et suis tombé sur la plage d'un lac qui a servi de modèle pour celle que vous avez vu tout à l'heure. J'en ai fait une mer parce que je ne voulais pas être taxé de « marin d'eau douce ». Mon orgueil a été très utile, vous voyez, dit-il pour la faire sourire.

— C'est un très bel endroit, approuva Clara.

Il hocha la tête.

— Et j'en ai vu des milliers ! Je voulais juste nager un peu et de me faire sécher au soleil avant de repartir quand Kelpie s'est montré. Il m'a demandé s'il pouvait venir avec moi voir l'espace. Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez que je dise ?

— Non ? suggéra Clara, amusée.

— Mais… c'est exactement ce que j'ai dit… croyez-moi ! Sous leur forme originelle, les Zygons sont… comment dire… très blancs, avec une grosse tête, pas de cou, plein de ventouses sur les côtés et un visage triangulaire aux orbites profondément creusées…

— Blancs, vous dites ?

— Oui blancs. Leur peau est rugueuse… et ils sont venimeux. Enfin bon. J'aime bien voyager seul et l'idée d'avoir un Zygon à bord ne m'enchantait pas vraiment.

— J'ai cru cependant remarquer une certaine… normalisation de vos rapports, souligna Clara pince-sans-rire.

Le Corsaire découvrit ses dents à son tour.

— Oh, mais je commence à comprendre pourquoi le Docteur vous aime bien, gloussa-t-il… Vous êtes une championne de la litote !

— Laissez-moi deviner : vous avez donc dit non, il est revenu à la charge peu après sous une apparence qui vous plaisait mieux et cette fois vous vous êtes laissé fléchir ?

— C'est ça. Il a dupliqué mon apparence tout d'abord et m'a attendu sur le pont d'où il a jailli en me causant une belle frousse... Devant tant de ténacité, j'ai consenti à un petit voyage. Il m'a informé qu'il devait emmener un Skarasen pour pouvoir manger. J'étais réticent alors il en a pris un encore bébé : _« Petit voyage, petit Skarasen ! »_ a-t-il rétorqué comme si l'affaire était entendue pour lui. Je me suis laissé attendrir car il était assez drôle. C'est un jeune.

— Le Docteur m'a dit que vous n'étiez pourtant pas tellement du genre à vous attacher…

Il tourna deux ou trois molettes et la regarda comme s'il était un peu vexé d'être jugé mais aussi conscient que ce n'était pas forcément faux.

— Oh il a dit ça ? Dans votre bouche, ça ne sonne pas trop comme un compliment… Et lui, concrètement… est-ce qu'il s'attache ?

— J'oserais dire oui : n'a-t-il pas répondu à votre appel de détresse ? souligna-t-elle en battant deux fois des cils avec une moue ambivalente entre la distance et l'amusement.

Elle ne pouvait hélas pas ajouter qu'il y avait même répondu _deux fois_… Le Corsaire siffla entre ses dents avant de commenter d'un ton impressionné :

— Diplomate, loyale et critique à la fois, mazette !

.

* * *

LE DOCTEUR

Rien n'aurait pu lui permettre de prédire à un quelconque moment qu'il allait se retrouver dans une situation aussi ridicule ! Mais résultat des courses, il était enterré jusqu'au cou dans le sable et seule sa tête dépassait de la perspective linéaire de la plage… Pas moyen d'atteindre le tournevis... Ni d'ailleurs de faire un seul mouvement.

Au départ, Kelpie avait semblé pourtant relativement docile. Il avait consenti à se nourrir et à se laisser soigner. Et puis pour une raison inconnue, il était devenu soudain furieux et incontrôlable. Depuis de longues minutes, le Docteur essayait de repasser ce qu'ils s'étaient dit pour trouver un éventuel indice quant aux raisons de sa colère, mais comme ils n'avaient échangé des propos parfaitement anodins sur l'Archipel – il y veillait particulièrement – le mystère restait entier. Du reste, ça ne l'aiderait pas à sortir de sa prison de sable, mais ça lui permettait de rester calme.

Ainsi au bout d'un moment, il eut l'idée d'appeler Carcarax. L'interface de la Caravelle pourrait peut-être prévenir son pilote de la fuite du Zygon. Ce fut avec un certain soulagement qu'il vit arriver le volatile improbable à son appel. Le drôle d'oiseau félin se posa devant lui en croassant doucement dans ses moustaches.

— Carcarax, dit le Docteur sans autre préambule, je te somme de choisir entre l'ara et le chat, cette enveloppe est impossible !

L'hologramme se mua en chat et celui-ci vint paresseusement se frotter sa tête contre les joues du Docteur en ronronnant comme un moteur. Il ferma les yeux en soupirant et serra les mâchoires pour ne pas crier.

— Oui, oui, moi aussi je suis content de te voir… Mais si tu pouvais adopter une forme compatible avec la communication orale, ça m'arrangerait… Je veux que tu ailles prévenir le Corsaire, ton _pilote_. Le Zygon m'a assommé, enterré dans le sable et faussé compagnie, tu as compris ?

L'animal le fixa de ses yeux jaunes et fit demi-tour pour marcher à petits pas tranquilles vers l'entrée de la plage… Patience… Patience…

Kelpie l'avait déjà mis à rude épreuve en ne lui épargnant à peu près rien pour tenter de l'amadouer. Rien. Puisant sans vergogne dans les souvenirs les plus intimes du Docteur, il avait changé plusieurs fois de forme dans l'espoir d'en trouver une qui saurait le convaincre de le laisser venir dans le Tardis à la place de Clara.

— Ho, Carcarax ! L'ara était un meilleur choix! Vole vite jusqu'à ton maître, c'est _urgent _! bougonna le Seigneur du temps en s'agitant inutilement.

Une vaguelette vint lui lécher le cou et apporta un très petit crabe qui resta accroché à sa barbe. Il roula des yeux.  
Par dessus le marché, la fausse marée de la fausse plage… était en train de vraiment monter !

.


	8. La mutinerie

**CHAPITRE VIII **

**La mutinerie**

CLARA OSWALD ET LE DOCTEUR

Un peu plus tard, il vit la porte du bout de la plage s'ouvrir enfin et ce qui devait être la silhouette de Clara qui ne tarda pas à courir vers lui. Elle arriva hors d'haleine et se pencha avec curiosité, les mains sur ses genoux.

— Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là comme ça ? en le débarrassant du petit arthropode vagabond.

— Je prends un bain de sable, ça ne se voit pas ? Dépêchez-vous de me sortir de là ! C'est Carcarax qui vous a prévenue ?

Elle tomba à genoux et entreprit de creuser à mains nues pour dégager la zone autour du cou du Docteur.

— Non, pas du tout, dit-elle tout en s'activant. Je me demandais comment vous vous en sortiez avec Kelpie et j'ai décidé de faire un crochet par ici avant de rentrer au Tardis…

— Rentrer au Tardis ? Seriez-vous pleinement débarrassée des particules voraces ?

— Je pense bien ! Votre Corsaire a essayé de me draguer sans aucun succès, je ne me suis pas mise en colère non plus, donc je pense que tout est revenu à la normale… Et vous, qu'avez-vous donc fait pour obtenir un aussi beau résultat ?

— Ce n'est pas le moment d'être sarcastique ! Les soins se passaient très bien jusqu'à ce que le Zygon devienne enragé quand je lui ai dit qu'il fallait qu'il aille se reposer chez lui à la campagne pour se remettre pleinement…

Clara afficha un léger sourire tout en continuant de déblayer le sable : elle venait de dégager une épaule et le haut du bras.

— Mhh, vous voulez dire qu'il a mal pris l'idée d'être renvoyé dans ses foyers comme un malpropre, après avoir voyagé dans l'univers à bord d'un vaisseau fantastique, en compagnie d'une créature s'étant révélée extrêmement affectueuse à l'usage ?

_« A l'usage » _! suffoqua-t-il en écarquillant les yeux. Vous êtes bien impertinente aujourd'hui !

— Et bien, vous devez tout de même bien reconnaître que le scarasène avait l'air très inquiet en voyant sa maîtresse inanimée par terre dans la caverne…

— Le Skarasen ?

Le Docteur soulevait un sourcil d'un air interloqué et Clara se mit soudain à rire en arrêtant de creuser.

— Mais qu'allez vous imaginer ! Je ne parlais pas du Corsaire ! s'amusa-t-elle. Il serait temps que vous compreniez que je n'ai pas l'esprit aussi mal tourné que vos précédents compagnons … Vous êtes légèrement distrait, me semble-t-il. Etes-vous bien sûr que la Brume n'a eu aucun effet sur vous ? s'enquit-elle d'un ton badin.

— Certain, répondit-il, glacial mais sûrement plutôt plus mortifié par sa méprise qu'autre chose.

Il réussit à sortir son bras droit et à l'aider à attaquer le dégagement de l'épaule gauche, ce qui leur permit d'aller plus vite.

— Mais comment le Zygon a-t-il fait pour vous enterrer comme ça ?

— En deux temps : il m'a d'abord assommé, puis m'a déposé inconscient dans un trou que son animal avait creusé avant de le remplir de sable…

— Venez… Doucement, dit-elle en l'aidant à sortir complètement… Oui ça je le comprends, je voulais dire que je suis un peu surprise qu'il ait pu vous frapper aussi fort et que vous n'ayez rien vu venir… Comment a-t-il fait ça, alors que je sais très bien que vous étiez, plus que jamais, sur vos gardes?

— Fort traitreusement, répondit-il laconiquement, en s'essuyant les mains sur son beau costume bien ravagé par le sable, le sel et l'eau de mer.

Le Docteur n'avait pas très envie de souligner que c'est en imitant Jack que le Zygon était parvenu à ses fins. Probablement un souvenir du Neuvième et qu'il aurait préféré oublier, du temps où le Capitaine n'hésitait pas à déambuler nuitamment en tenue d'Adam le long des couloirs du Tardis pour aller chercher un truc à grignoter dans la cuisine…

— Nous devons absolument prévenir mon ami. Je suis très inquiet. J'ai l'impression que tout ça va mal finir.

— Peut-être avez-vous cette impression parce que vous connaissez son triste destin ? dit-elle gentiment.

Il hocha la tête d'une façon qui voulait dire qu'il pensait qu'elle avait raison.

— Retournez au Tardis comme prévu. J'ai chargé Carcarax de prévenir le Corsaire mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il le fera avant demain ou la semaine prochaine sous cette forme… Il faut que je m'assure qu'il va bien, que je le prévienne de la fuite du Zygon et du gros risque de contamination, vu qu'il n'était pas complètement guéri…

— Vous comptiez résoudre le problème comment ?

— Une fois que nous aurions tous été remis et que la Caravelle se serait nourrie, nous aurions scellé la Faille de l'Archipel pendant que le spatio-plancton s'en repaissait… Mais si Kelpie est sorti ou a cherché refuge en ville, tous ceux avec qui il a pu être en contact devraient être traités…

— _Si,_ Kelpie est sorti… dit-elle en soulignant le « si ». Il faudrait s'assurer qu'il n'est plus à bord…

.

Le Docteur laissa Clara regagner le Tardis pour commencer à chercher son ami, mais en vain. Il n'était dans aucune partie « visible » de la Caravelle, ni sur le pont, ni au mess, ni dans la grande salle, ni les entreponts, ni la cale… En désespoir de cause, sans un regard pour le charme bucolique du paysage de l'Archipel, il regagna finalement son propre vaisseau.

Quand il entra, il eut la surprise d'y voir le Corsaire avec un grand panier d'osier plein sous le bras en grande discussion avec Clara. Il était allé en ville pour racheter quelques provisions fraîches et non contaminées afin de renouveler son stock de vivres et préférait les déposer dans le Tardis pour plus de sûreté.

Mais à la seconde où le Docteur fermait sa porte, ils entendirent un coup sourd et un tremblement ébranla légèrement le Tardis.

— C'était quoi ça ? demanda le Corsaire.

Le Docteur rouvrit la porte qu'il venait à peine de fermer et eut immédiatement la réponse à sa question. La Caravelle flottait au dessus du sol et de la Faille. Le bruit était sans doute celui du grappin magnétique qui venait d'être libéré. A la barre, le Zygon ayant pris l'apparence du neuvième Corsaire, leur faisait des grands signes d'adieu en souriant.

— Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Clara.

Le Corsaire posa ses paniers et les poings sur les hanches, s'approcha du Docteur pour voir lui aussi par l'ouverture de la porte. Il sortit une longue-vue télescopique de sa poche qu'il déploya pour y jeter un coup d'œil rapide.

— Mais ça m'a tout l'air d'être _une mutinerie _!

La Caravelle pivota gracieusement de cent quatre-vingt degrés et s'en fut, disparaissant subitement de leur vue en un éclair.

Le Docteur posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami estomaqué. Pour un Seigneur du Temps, perdre son vaisseau était toujours un petit traumatisme.

.

* * *

Malheureusement pour eux, ils n'eurent guère le temps de se lamenter ou de s'interroger sur les prétendues « faibles connaissances » de Kelpie en pilotage. Le Tardis ne tarda pas à leur indiquer que la Faille était très ébranlée par l'arrachage brutal de la Caravelle. Avec horreur, ils virent des milliers de fumeroles rouges bien trop familières en sortir et se répandre dans la rieuse campagne du plus gros astéroïde de l'Archipel. Les premières maisons se trouvaient à moins d'un kilomètre et il était à prévoir qu'elles y seraient en quelques minutes.

Le Corsaire secoua la tête avec désespoir face à cette seconde catastrophe inopinée.

— Il faut que nous scellions la Faille tout de suite ! Si nous nous y prenons à temps, peut-être pourrons-nous encore sauver tous ces gens !

Les deux Seigneurs du Temps qui avaient dû avoir le temps de prévoir ce scénario pendant que Clara avait été plongée dans son sommeil artificiel, se firent face sur la console et en une chorégraphie bien orchestrée, enclenchèrent une série de boutons avant de tourner en même temps deux clés en synchronisation.

En quelques instants, une lumière d'or fondu grossit en dessous du Tardis formant comme un dôme doré qui refroidit presque tout de suite. C'était rapide et sans bavure.

— Clara ! appela le Corsaire. Nous allons camoufler ce sceau pour ne pas qu'il attire trop l'attention et la curiosité, sortez et dites-nous si ça fonctionne bien !

Elle acquiesça et se rendit à l'extérieur, descendant à pas prudents le long du dôme dont la pente était modérée.

— J'y suis ! cria-elle à leur attention par la porte ouverte une fois au pied de la colline artificielle.

Devant elle, la colline d'or sous laquelle se trouvait le Tardis prit une teinte brune et puis bientôt verte pour se mettre à ressembler à une banale petite éminence herbeuse. C'était parfaitement réussi. La voix du Docteur lui avait intimé de revenir.

Pourtant lorsqu'elle fut de retour à bord, elle les trouva tous deux assez lugubres et méditatifs près de la console.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? La Faille n'est-elle pas scellée comme vous le vouliez ?

— Si, répondit le Docteur, et bien sûr que c'est une bonne chose... Mais il n'y a pas d'eau salée sur cet astéroïde. Beaucoup des créatures sont restées dans la Faille, mais celles qui ont réussi à s'échapper sont allées directement dans l'eau douce où elles viennent de détruire soixante pour cent de la vie aquatique, elles sont à présent en train de flotter sur le village...

Clara s'approcha de lui et vit ce qui se passait sur les écrans du Tardis dont les capteurs devaient tourner à plein régime pour couvrir la distance. On voyait de petites constructions de terre cuite, ce qui lui permit de comprendre pourquoi Kelpie avait établi ses quartiers dans une caverne : c'était ce qui ressemblait le plus à son habitat naturel.

Les Zygons s'étaient rassemblés avec curiosité sur la place de leur village. Le Nuage rouge flottait sur eux mais sans vraiment se décider à faire un mouvement dans un sens ou dans un autre. Peut-être l'énergie de la Faille avait-elle réussi à les rassasier temporairement ?

— C'est un tout petit village, observa Clara. Est-il possible de leur demander de fuir chez des amis avant l'irréparable ? On dirait que le plancton ne les attaque pas…

— Oh, il va le faire, soupira le Corsaire. Et je crois que nous pouvons nous attendre à ce que le peuple Zygon devienne une menace bien plus grande dans l'univers si ces créatures les font muter !

— Docteur, demanda Clara, est-ce que ce sont les ancêtres des Zygons roses que nous avons déjà rencontrés ?

— Ma chère Clara, je crois que le Corsaire a raison et que nous venons de découvrir pourquoi il n'y a plus de Zygons pacifiques dans l'Univers depuis un bon moment !

.

* * *

Le Docteur avait raccompagné Clara à la porte de sa maisonnette sur Terre. Elle était navrée de le sentir aussi triste et ne savait pas quoi faire pour lui remonter le moral.

— Voyez le bon côté des choses. Vous avez eu la possibilité de revoir l'un de vos excellents amis et lorsque vous l'avez quitté sur cette planète à l'herbe jaune, il allait très bien. Ceci est plutôt une bonne nouvelle.

— Oui, admit-il de mauvaise grâce mais avec un léger sourire.

— En plus, vous avez toujours connu les Zygons de cette couleur et tels qu'ils sont maintenant. Mais vous avez eu grâce à cette aventure, la réponse à une énigme de longue date. Et ça d'habitude, ça vous plait plutôt bien de résoudre les mystères, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, répéta-t-il. Mais arrêtez de me faire la leçon comme si j'étais l'un de vos jeunes élèves, ça aussi ça me plairait plutôt bien…

— Docteur, je vous connais un peu et je sais qu'il y a une raison pour laquelle vous êtes de cette humeur massacrante.

— Mais non, je vais parfaitement bien…

Elle l'attira à l'intérieur de chez elle et le fit asseoir d'autorité dans un fauteuil du salon en lui collant une tasse de thé dans les mains. Elle se planta sur un coussin du canapé voisin et cligna des yeux en attendant qu'il veuille bien parler.

— Non, non, non, fit-il, je vous vois bien venir.

— Pas du tout, mentit-elle fort mal pour le faire sourire, j'allais demander… euh, quelle était la planète où vous avez laissé le Corsaire !

— C'était une très ancienne colonie de Gallifrey. Enfin un protectorat plutôt…

Clara ouvrit la bouche et serra ses petits poings en manquant de flanquer son thé par terre.

— Quoi ?!

Il lui jeta un regard inquiet. Elle avait l'air particulièrement furieux et indigné.

— Où vouliez-vous que je le dépose ? se défendit-il. Il lui faut un nouveau vaisseau…

Elle lui tapa sur le genou et il sursauta en renversant un peu de son thé.

— Mais vous le faites exprès ? glapit-elle. Vous emmenez votre ami pratiquement sur votre planète et vous ne prenez même pas une minute pour me dire où nous sommes ?!

— J'ai l'impression que ça vous contrarie… Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais lui dire ? Nous étions très loin des événements de la guerre du Temps. Très très loin. Si je ne l'avais pas emmené dans un territoire gallifréen, j'aurais dû lui expliquer pourquoi…

— Mais si je suis capable de comprendre qu'on ne doit pas parler du futur, lui l'est encore plus… tout ça est bien à sa portée, non ?

Il reposa sa tasse et eut un pauvre sourire avant de se lever marquant ainsi son souhait de clore la discussion.

— Je suppose que… c'est une tentative un peu désespérée de ma part de l'éloigner le plus possible de ce qui va se produire. Je n'avais pas envie de revoir ces lieux familiers ni de repenser à leur destruction. Cela excluait de vous en parler et de faire un tour dessus. Ça aurait été un peu trop… et bien…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, elle le comprit, n'insista pas plus là-dessus et le raccompagna jusqu'à sa porte. Avant de l'ouvrir, la main sur la poignée, elle demanda pourtant d'un air pensif :

— Vous n'avez aucune intention de me dire ce qui s'est vraiment passé avec Kelpie ? Vous êtes bizarre depuis que je vous ai trouvé dans le sable.

— Je n'aime pas beaucoup les plages… M'y retrouver coincé de façon aussi humiliante n'a rien de très plaisant, vous pouvez bien le comprendre…

Elle secoua la tête.

— Oh, non non non. Vous avez des centaines d'années et vous avez vécu probablement des milliers de situations, toutes plus bizarres et humiliantes les unes que les autres. Votre dignité s'égratigne mais repousse toujours en se recouvrant d'une couche d'humour supplémentaire… Serait-il possible que cet indigne petit Zygon dont vous m'incitiez à pardonner la jeunesse, vous ait blessé plus gravement que prévu ?

— Peu importe, soupira-t-il. Je suis assez capable de suivre moi-même les bons conseils que je vous ai donnés. Je ne lui en veux pas…

Elle croisa ses bras et répondit patiemment :

— Je ne vous demande pas si vous lui en voulez, je vous demande s'il vous a _blessé_. Comment pourrais-je vous réconforter si vous ne dites pas ce qui ne va pas ?

— Vous n'avez pas à me réconforter, Clara.

— N'avez-vous pas dit que j'étais votre amie ? C'est le rôle des amis d'apporter du réconfort quand c'est difficile, vous ne croyez pas ?

Elle n'avait manifestement aucune envie de le laisser partir sans le cuisiner là-dessus. Il ouvrit lui-même la porte et fit quelques pas au dehors. Elle le suivit.

— Oh, très bien, vous voulez que je devine… Il a essayé de vous amadouer en prenant des visages qui ont encore du pouvoir sur vous ? River ?

— Oui, il a essayé. Mais il faut reconnaître que River était bien pire que lui et à l'état naturel…

— La si fraîche et si troublante Mlle Rose ?

— Oui, elle aussi puisque vous insistez ! Et le moindre compagnon homme ou femme auquel j'avais le malheur de d'essayer de ne pas penser devant lui… Mais ce n'est pas le problème.

— Votre culpabilité envers eux n'est pas le problème ? J'ai bien fait de vous poser la question…

Il ferma à demi les paupières, puis prit sa main qu'il porta à ses lèvres pour embrasser légèrement le dessus de ses phalanges, en éludant la question. Elle sentit sa moustache chatouiller ses doigts.

— Je reviendrai bientôt, promit-il à l'encontre de ce qu'il faisait d'habitude.

Il lâcha sa main et regagna son vaisseau que Clara regarda disparaître au son inénarrable du frein à main toujours serré. Elle se demanda comment elle savait que c'était dû au frein, réfléchit une minute sans trouver et puis rentra chez elle en se frictionnant les bras. Elle espéra ne pas avoir pris froid. Le miroir de l'entrée lui renvoya une pitoyable image d'elle-même : les cheveux poisseux et raides comme des baguettes, des auréoles blanches de sel un peu partout sur ses vêtements fripés et du sable logé jusque dans des endroits particulièrement inconfortables…

Elle fut heureuse de pouvoir se dire qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'expliquer à quiconque l'état dans lequel elle rentrait parfois de ses escapades avec le Docteur. Pire que celui des enfants à l'école. Mais combien d'entre eux pouvaient se targuer d'avoir emprunté un voilier de l'espace ?

.

* * *

.

**ÉPILOGUE **

**Bienvenue au Foyer !**

KELPIE

La Caravelle était sortie à quelques encablures du bord de l'univers. On aurait pu croire que le bord de l'univers ça n'avait pas de sens. Qu'il contenait forcément tout… Et bien pas du tout !

Les indications données par le cube lumineux étaient formelles. C'était bien de là que ça venait. Il y avait une sorte de petite planète tout près. Kelpie fit voile directement dessus. Il était très impatient de rencontrer d'autres Seigneurs du Temps, et il semblait y en avoir beaucoup, à voir tous les messages qu'il captait depuis qu'il était à portée…

Juste après l'atterrissage, un équipage très intrigant de quatre personnes bizarrement rafistolées vint spontanément au devant de lui.

— Bienvenue au Foyer, noble étranger !

Lorsqu'il put enfin scanner – mais trop tard – les esprits malintentionnés de son comité d'accueil, il n'était déjà plus possible de fuir. Comme il lui restait un hypercube dans la poche, il se dépêcha d'y apposer son message mental pour le Docteur. Qui sait, peut-être ne serait-il pas trop rancunier ? Il espéra qu'il viendrait l'aider même s'il en doutait. Les autres le regardaient faire sans s'interposer, avec un sourire niais.

Kelpie pensa enfin qu'il s'était vraiment montré trop présomptueux en partant tout seul et sans aide. Voler le vaisseau du Corsaire lui avait paru très amusant et très exaltant sur le moment… Mais maintenant Il sentait clairement la souffrance et la mort exsuder de chaque atome de cette planète, comme une longue plainte… Quand les quatre l'attrapèrent pour le mettre au cachot, il songea qu'avant de faire face à la terminaison brutale de son destin, il lui restait tout de même à offrir un dernier petit tour dans sa manche.

— Holà les cannibales ! les appela-t-il. Venez donc par ici et... goûtez-moi plutôt _ça_ !

Il laissa ses yeux s'allumer de rouge et en une profonde expiration, expulsa toute la Brume qui restait en lui.

.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Retrouvez le Docteur et Clara aux prises avec de tout nouveaux ennemis inédits dans l'épisode spécial anniversaire suivant :__  
__**Règles et Principes de base du Grand Jeu de Duane**_


End file.
